My Sister's Fiancé
by winxclublover1999
Summary: Sky, the most charming, handsome and rich prince in the whole of Magix, Bloom the honourable eldest daughter of Domino, the woman every couple wants their son to marry. And Diaspro the self centred and gold digging youngest daughter of Domino. What happens when Diaspro begs for an arranged marriage with Sky? And he meets Bloom, the girl of his dreams?
1. Chapter 1

**My Sister's Fiancé.**

**Bloom and Diaspro both daughters or Marion and Oritel of Domino, the two daughters look nothing alike and are complete opposites. Bloom being 19 years old and Diaspro being 17 years old left them at a 2 year age gap. Once Diaspro has successfully been arranged to the prince of Eraklyon, she expects to be praised. Bloom has always found her sister over-dramatic but when she meets the prince, its like she forgets all her manners and becomes herself.**

**Sky of Eraklyon, the noble and trustworthy prince is shocked to find out he is to be married to the youngest princess of Domino. He knows nothing of her but when his Squire, Brandon tells him she's a selfish, self centred whore he thought he was over exaggerating. Not only was he wrong but he regrets it all until his eyes find the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. **

**For all of those who read the other version of 'My sister's fiancé' this is a re-write. I first started writing the other version 2 years ago and my grammar wasn't the best, so I have decided to make this a longer version of the story.**

**I hope you all enjoy this story.**

**Bloom's POV**

The way I was studying myself in the mirror was so intense if I were someone else I'd think I was glaring at myself. My hair was down in loose curls, my make-up was done in a neutral look.

I frowned at myself, my mother and father had always told me that I was their beautiful little angel, but believe me I wasn't as beautiful as they described. I had inherited my looks from my supermodel like mother, her red, shiny and flowy hair and her deep cyan blue eyes.

"Bloom dear, are you ready?" Marion asked as she entered her daughters room. "See what did I tell you about this dress?"

"Yes, I know, I know Mum, you told me the colour would highlight my eyes, no need for you to say I told you so," Bloom said playfully.

"Alright C'mon honey, Diaspro's screaming for you again!" Marion told her daughter.

Bloom rolled her eyes, typical Diaspro, always asking for her older sister's help on her fashion sense. Bloom sighed and walked down the long corridors and towards her sisters room.

"Bloom I'm going out with Amanda and I have no idea what dress to wear!" Diaspro yelled out loudly, she held two expensive-and very revealing-dresses. One was a neon pink, it ended mid-thigh and showed her belly. The second was red, it ended above her knees and had a slit in the middle revealing her leg. The top part of the dress was revealing and a push up bra styled.

Bloom stared at them wide-eyed. She had never seen such dresses, all her innocent eyes had seen were gowns and the shortest dress she had ever worn ended at her knees.

"Too short?" Diaspro asked seeing her sisters face. Diaspro pulled out a dark purple dress, it was practically a shirt.

"N-no, you should wear the red one!" Bloom said, it was the longest one but it showed a lot of cleavage but that could be covered with a scarf or jacket.

"Are you sure?" She asked. Bloom gulped and nodded. "Okay, well get out so I can do my make-up and get dressed."

Bloom didn't respond, she walked straight out the door and towards her mothers office. Without knocking she entered and shut the door behind her.

"Mum," Bloom gasped out.

"Bloom, honey what's wrong?" Marion asked as she stood up and walked towards her daughter.

"Diaspro, she-" Bloom took a deep breath and released it. "She's going out with Amanda, and she's wearing-"

"Oh god not again!" Marion said. She kissed Bloom's forehead and then walked -practically ran- towards Diaspro's room.

Bloom was never a tell tail or a goody-two-shoes, she had always rebelled against her parents but it was always hidden away from Domino's people. She had never ever wanted to ruin Domino's image, they were a well known family and had a lot of acquaintances.

Diaspro, on the other hand was the complete opposite, she wore anything that would get her a guys private part inside of her. It was disgusting. She was what you would call an A-class whore.

Marion and Oritel had always taught their daughters, you can only ever have sex after marriage because it is something people who are in love do. Bloom had always taken that to heart, she had never ever gave in to boys who had seduced her but Diaspro hadn't.

Bloom sighed as she walked out the doors of Domino's castle, she had planned to meet up with the princesses of Solaria, Melody, Linphea, Andros and Zenith.

She grinned to herself when she spotted the 5 princesses sat there, laying across the fresh cleaned grass.

"Hey girls!" Bloom yelled. She heard 5 excited squeals and then she fell to the floor with the 5 girls squeezing her guts out.

"Its been 3 weeks since we've last seen you Bloom!" Stella said.

"I know girls, I was really busy with helping my mother and father planning their charity gala for tomorrow, you girls are coming right?" I asked as we all sat back down on the grass.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want you to die of boredom all alone." Musa said. I smirked at her.

"The last one wasn't exactly the best," Flora muttered. I grinned at the memories. We started pranking people, their faces were hilarious.

"Oh C'mon Flor, it was hilarious!" Layla stated with a childish laugh, we all chuckled, her laugh had always made us burst into giggles.

"Oh, shoot, we've been talking for 2 whole hours. I better head back." Bloom stood up, she was dusting off her gown while the girls said their good byes and transported back to their kingdoms. Bloom gracefully made her way back to the castle, her eyes widened when she heard yelling.

She walked towards the castle, fastening her pace.

"Diaspro, we can't do this-" Marion's voice yelled out but she was interrupted by Oritel's even louder voice.

"Diaspro, you are to young!" Oritel yelled. "Your sister hasn't even gone through with the idea and she is two years older than you!"

"What's going on?" Bloom yelled, all three of them turned towards her with wide eyes.

"Bloom, tell Mum and Dad I am old enough!" Diaspro yelled.

"Calm down, how about we all sit down?" I said calmly. We all went towards the lounging room and sat down. We all looked over at each other, the tension was the size of an elephant.

"Okay? So what happened?" No one said anything so Bloom tried again. "Something must've happened, you were all screaming at each other."

"I asked Mum and Dad to get me an arranged marriage." Diaspro said, she had a huge grin on her face but it wasn't exactly attractive.

"What?! With who?" Bloom exclaimed.

"I saw him at the park Bloom, he was so handsome, he blew my breath away. I asked my friends who he was and she told me he was the Prince of Eraklyon." Diaspro told Bloom.

"Did he propose or something? Did he say he liked you?" Bloom asked.

"No, he was with his friends, his friends started flirting with us but he kept looking around like he was looking for someone." Diaspro explained with a frown.

"Your sister wants us to arrange her marriage with Sky, the prince." Marion explained.

"Why don't you guys speak this over!" Bloom told them.

"Of course we will do that. You know Bloom, I'm surprised you don't remember. You and Sky used to be best friends, for four years you were practically joined at the hip, we couldn't get the two of you away from each other. We even predicted you would marry each other." Marion said, she had a distant look in her eyes like she had a secret.

"Well I don't really remember the guy, let alone him being my bestie." Bloom said sarcastically. Marion and Oritel chuckled while Diaspro was practically drowning in pure envy.

"C'mon Bloom, I'm tired and we need to talk." Diaspro stated. Bloom nodded and said her good nights to her parents and then walked upstairs.

As soon as they got into Bloom's room, they plopped down on the bed and started gossiping. Bloom looked over at her sister.

"I don't get it Bloom, why didn't he look over at me?" Diaspro whined.

"Oh god Di, what did you do to try and get his attention?" Bloom asked her, she eyed her suspiciously.

"I bent down so he could see my underwear, which is lace. And I pushed my boobs up further. I didn't get any attention. All four boys were either ignorant or too busy and they all sounded pissed." Diaspro explained.

"Oh, what if Prince Sky has a girlfriend and they were all looking for her!" Bloom teased.

"No way, he's mine and he always will be, do not tell me some other slut is with him. He's mine and only mine, and you of all people should know I don't like sharing." Diaspro stated with a hard and cold look.

"Calm down Di, I was kidding!" Bloom said trying to keep the amusement from her voice.

"Whatever, anyway maybe next time you can come with and I'll try wear something sexy," Diaspro said.

"No thanks, we better get to sleep tomorrow is the gala. It's a mask theme party so get some sleep, we have lots of organizing to do."

"Sure you go to sleep, I'm finding out new ways to seduce the prince. Apparently on this web, it says their one of the most rich Kingdoms in the-" Bloom cut Diaspro off.

"I don't care about his kingdom, I care about my bed." Bloom muttered as she walked out.

Diaspro had the tendency to online stalk the most richest of men, all she wanted was the status and money. It was her dream since she was a little girl, she had dreamt of


	2. Chapter 2

**My Sister's Fiancé.**

**Thank you guys for taking the time to read my story. The reviews are great and I'd really appreciate it if you would keep going with the reviews.**

_**Sky's POV.**_

I groaned and woke up, again with the same dream. I hated it but at the same time I love it, she was perfect, even though I couldn't see her properly because her face was blurred.

She was my dream girl, every night she would call out to me and I'd visit her. It first started when I was 18 years old, I'm 20 years old now, so its been two whole years.

I sat up. It was already one o'clock. I had meetings all day and then I had to attend the gala at Domino, they were doing a charity fundraiser, it was all planned by the oldest daughter of Domino.

I had never actually attended parties or gala's but since this one was to raise money for the damage done to Pyros when attacked I wanted to go and plus I wanted to meet these 'perfect' Domino girls that everyone talked about.

I got up and dressed in royal attire, I had my squire; Brandon drop my suit and mask off for the event today since I had no idea what too wear.

I headed to my meetings, all three meetings that lasted almost three hours long each. The worst thing is I had to to listen to every word, if Brandon weren't there I would be alone and bored off my mind.

"Sky, hurry up darling, the mask gala started 10 minutes ago," Mum said as she walked into my room and tidied up a little. I nodded and we headed out the door and into the living room where the portal was.

I put my black mask on, it matched my suit. I walked through the portal with my mother and father beside me.

The party was definitely on full go, the whole room was full of people with masks on. I walked around a little until I spotted Brandon and his girlfriend. I walked up towards them and smirked at them.

"Hey man, I didn't know you would be coming?" Brandon said. I smirked at him.

"I only came because its a charity gala, and I have to meet the Domino women." I said. Brandon's girlfriend chirped up.

"Bloom is amazing, she planned this party and she's the oldest daughter, 19 I think?" Stella said. I dismissed her answer with a nod.

"Any idea where this Bloom is?" I asked.

"Somewhere around, you should ask her to dance." Stella said. I nodded and walked away. I honestly didn't trust that girl, I had no idea why, she just gave me a funny vibe.

I was about to walk towards a bunch of my friends from Red fountain when I bumped into someone. It was definitely a woman, I held on to her waist to stop her from falling. I helped her up and then smirked when I saw her.

She had an amazing figure but I couldn't see her face, but her bright blue eyes showed amusement in them. She quickly cleared her throat.

"Sorry," She said. I smirked at her while looking her up and down.

"No, it's my fault." I said politely.

"Your right, it is all your fault. Now if you'll excuse me I have-" I cut her off by grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards the middle of the ballroom where all guests danced.

She smiled at me and wrapped her arms around me so we could dance. I mentally reminded myself to thank the music players when a slow song came on. I pulled her tiny body towards mine and danced, the fact that her boobs were pressed against my chest turned me on like hell, she smelt like roses and Vanilla, it was intriguing me.

She pulled one hand away and brushed a piece of her hair back, it was a simple action but it made me go crazy. I held on to her tighter, which sent sparks flying up my arm and the heat between us fly up.

I couldn't hold back anymore.

"Want to go upstairs?" I whispered in her ear seductively. She looked up with a shocked face.

"Excuse me?" She asked with disbelief in her voice.

"C'mon baby, you know you want to." I whispered, surely she'd fall for one of these pick-up lines, all girls did and all girls always will.

She brought herself closer to me, making me go crazy.

"As if, you bastard." She whispered angrily and then stormed off. I sighed, shit that wasn't my best move.

I looked around the ballroom but she was no where to be seen. Although I did spot Riven, I walked towards him and blurted the question out in panic.

"Have you seen a girl with a black mask and matching dress tonight?" I asked him. He looked up startled.

"You mean the hot redhead? Yeah I've seen her walk past a couple of time." Riven shrugged. I felt my body freeze when he called her hot, how dare he?

"Don't ever call her hot again, what's the girls name?" I asked him.

"B-" Riven was cut off by Marion and Oritel.

"Sky, finally we have been waiting all night to see you, your quite the busy prince." Oritel teased. Sky chuckled. These two people were like his second mother and father, his whole childhood he could remember them and how they treated him like a son.

"It's been a while," I said with a goofy smile on my face.

"It has, last time I saw you was when you were 6 years old, you were best friends with my oldest daughter Bloom, like I told her, the two of you were joined at the hip." Marion said.

I nodded, I had been told a million times about my child hood best friend by my parents. She was perfect in my opinion, she was feisty, loud, beautiful and my best friend.

"How about you meet my daughters?" Oritel asked. I nodded, he signalled a girl to walk over to us, I looked over to see a blonde, she was very under dressed. My eyes widened, her dress was shorter than I had seen any girl wear.

It was known for only whores to wear clothing that ended on their thighs. So it came to me as a shock.

I faked a smile, when she pulled off her mask, I wasn't shocked to see she was the type of girl to over do her make-up. It wasn't exactly a surprise because nearly all princesses covered their face in make-up for their soon-to-be prince charming.

"Hey, I'm princess Diaspro." She purred seductively. I smiled at her awkwardly. Don't get me wrong I wasn't a prude but sometimes it was too far.

"Hi," I muttered back.

"Is this the mysterious best friend I had?" I asked, eyeing her.

"No, Bloom is the one who organized the event so she has a lot of responsibility on her shoulders, but if she does get a spare moment I'll try my best to give you to a moment." Marion said with a smile.

I nodded, as soon as I greeted them off I walked around for a while, when my eye sight caught sight of the beautiful and feisty red head I smirked to myself.

I walked up to her and slid my hand around her waist and reached back to touch her butt. She jumped a little.

"Hello, do you guys mind if I borrow my girlfriend?" I asked, knowing it would annoy her.

"Of course," The man said, his wife and he smiled. I pulled feisty over to a side and held a tight grip on her waist so she wouldn't run away.

"What the hell? I am not your girlfriend and do not ever touch my ass or my self defence practice will come in and kick your ass." She whisper-yelled.

"Oh yeah what are you going to do? Spank me?" I asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"What would you like? Champagne, a new seat or is someone bothering you?" She asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"What's with the professional language? It's just us." I said.

"I'm part of this fundraiser." She said.

"So what's your name?" I asked her.

"I am not telling you that, you'll probably just search me up and stalk me and then you'll be one of those annoying boys that turns up at your door everyday with flowers and when I run out of flower pots, I'll have to start throwing flowers in the-" I cut her off.

"Your rambling babe, do I make you nervous?" I asked her, I moved closer to her and caressed her cheek.

Imagine my surprise when she snorted and moved away from my touch. Normally girls would fall to my feet.

"Look I've got to go, you can try out new pick-up lines on me some other time." She said. I smirked and nodded, I watched as she bit her lip and started walking off.

"Wait, don't I get a name?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded at me.

"It's Bloom." She smiled and then walked off.

My eyes widened. Bloom? As in my childhood best friend? The one I spent 8 whole years with? The one that my parents wished I would marry one day. She seemed perfect, her hair even reminded me of fuzzy pictures of the same type of hair. It was as if she was my dream girl. Oh well.


	3. Chapter 3

**My Sister's Fiancé. **

**Thank you for the reviews, I enjoy reading them but keep 'em coming! I love writing this story.**

_**Bloom's POV.**_

I woke up to a morning of light rays of sun light streaking through my window. It made me want to beat the crap out of the person that opened them.

"Miss Bloom, your mother and father have an announcement for both you and Miss Diaspro. They have asked for your presence at the breakfast table in twenty minutes." Carmela; my personal maid said.

I smiled at her and got up, I stretched my aching limbs and then headed to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.

When I got downstairs I sat myself down at the breakfast table. Mum and Dad were both in their serious stances with small frowns on their faces but Diaspro on the other hand looked very cheery.

"May I ask why your so happy?" I asked Diaspro. Her smile widened and she giggle annoyingly.

"I'm getting married!" She squealed. I looked at her with wide eyes.

"With the Prince of Eraklyon?" I asked. She nodded eagerly.

"Diaspro do not over exaggerate, his parents may have accepted the marriage but Sky hasn't." Mum said.

"Sky?" I asked.

"The prince's name is Sky." Dad said.

"Oh, I doubt he'll accept though. Who actually wants to get married at the age of-" I realised I didn't know his age. "Wait, how old is he?"

"20 years old." Dad said. I nodded and continued breakfast.

"Diaspro, maybe you could wait a few years until marriage, maybe we can get Bloom and Sky married to each other instead? Their age gap is closer and they used to be childhood best friends. Plus Samara would love the idea." Mum suggested.

"NO! He's mine, what the hell is your problem mum? Bloom wouldn't want to marry him anyway and Sky would much rather prefer me!" Di yelled. I rolled my eyes at her in annoyance, she was self centred and over-confident but it was only because of the make-up she caked on her face and then 5 times tinier size of her normal clothes size.

"Wow thanks Di, you make me feel to confident for my own good." I muttered sarcastically.

"I've lost my appetite, I'm going to meet Aaron." Diaspro muttered. I rolled my eyes, Aaron was one of her play toys, it was sickening how many times I'd caught him sneak out of her bedroom and he even had the indecency to try and get into my pants.

"Have fun Di," I said with a smug look, our parents looked at us confused. Diaspro glared at me, yeah you guessed it, our parents thought Di was still a virgin but hell no she wasn't.

I smugly grinned at her and then got up and was about to head towards my bedroom.

"Bloom," Mum said. I turned around. "We're going for lunch, in the evening for the arrangement, we would like you to join us."

"Of course, I'll be ready." I said.

"Alright princess, have a nice evening." Dad said. He got up and kissed Mum and then kissed my forehead and went off towards his meetings.

I smiled to myself, despite my age of 19 I was always going to be a daddy's girl, he was my hero and inspiration, in fact both my parents are and always will be.

The next evening went by quick and it was finally time to get ready for the dinner, the prince hadn't agreed to the marriage yet but he was going to, Diaspro was a beauty with her make-up so it was obvious.

_**Sky's POV.**_

The lunch was going to be on in ten minutes, my parents had explained everything. They had explained about how Marion and Oritel wanted me to marry their daughter. I was thrilled, Bloom wanted me to marry her? Of course I'd say yes.

So here we were, I had told my parents to tell them as soon as they walked through the door and then ten minutes later I'd make my entrance and kiss her luscious full lips.

"Are they here yet?" I asked Brandon through the phone.

"No dude, calm down. You haven't even seen what the girl looks like." Brandon said.

"Yes I did, she-" He cut me off.

"You saw her with a mask on, that doesn't even count." Brandon stated.

"She was amazing, her laugh was one of those cute ones and she had amazing hair, she was feisty and sharp and I liked that about her." I said.

"Ah, love at first sight." Brandon muttered sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and as I was about to respond he spoke again. "She's here." Brandon said. "I'll call you again, if needed."

"Alright thanks man, your doing me a huge favour." I said, I hung up and watched out the window as the portal opened up, I quickly turned and fixed my hair and straightened out my hair.

"C'mon Sky, she's just a girl." I muttered to myself. A sexy girl though, oh and not to mention my soon-to-be wife.

After another ten minutes I walked down to the dining room, there were the Domino family, Brandon's family and mine. I grinned to myself when I noticed the beautiful red hair, her back was towards me.

"Hello," I said loud enough to catch everyone's attention but my eyes were on Bloom, I noticed her back tensed at the sound of my voice. She obviously didn't notice who I was at the gala.

"Welcome to the Domino family Sky!" Oritel's loud voice yelled. Sky smiled at him and then proceeded making his way to the table, he sat opposite Bloom but for some reason she was trying her best to avoid his gaze.

"Hello Bloom," I said before clearing my throat, her piercing blue eyes looked up at me a little startled but they turned to her sister, who growled in an unladylike manner.

"Hi Sky, I am Diaspro, I am so glad you accepted the proposal." The blonde said, she plastered a flirtatious grin on her face. My eyebrows rose? She must be Bloom's gold digging maid or something.

"Thank you," I said, I turned away and then smiled at Bloom but I had noticed the confused frown on her face. It looked like she was debating on what to say.

"How have you been recently Sky? We heard about how you and your guards volunteered to help out kingdoms that have been attacked by the ancient witches, the three of them are out for blood." Marion said with a smile.

"Yes. I actually got the idea from the Gala last night, I thought I'd do my part in helping Magix." I said. In all honesty, I did it so I could impress Bloom. I made sure it went on the news so she would see it.

"Can I please be excused. I need to use the rest room." I heard Bloom's small say, she got up and a maid escorted her to the west wing toilets.

I decided to join her.

I secretly picked up my phone under the table and set an alarm for two seconds later, it rang and I excused myself saying I had an important call and then headed to the West wing toilets.

"Bloom?" I whisper-yelled. She walked out of the bathroom with fresh lipstick applied to her lips.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I took so long," She muttered while looking down, why was she acting so cold? Didn't she want too marry me? Oh god was she forced to marry me? But Oritel and Marion would never do that.

I moved closer to her and cupped her cheek and leaned down so my lips were right above hers. I was about to lean down and kiss her when she pulled away with wide eyes and starred at me with horror.

"You are a vile man, your suppose to be engaged to my sister yet here you are hitting on me. Honestly at first I felt sorry for you to be have to marrying Di, but now I feel sorry for her, her future husband is even more of a man whore than herself and that is saying something." She spat. Then she stormed off.

I stood frozen. What the hell is she bull shitting about? And that's when my brain started to function, I never found out which daughter of Domino, I just assumed it was Bloom.

No wonder my parents weren't ecstatic about me marrying the Domino girl, because she wasn't Bloom. I had to stop this, now.

I rushed as fast as I could but when I got downstairs my eyes widened, there were millions of news reporters, and their focus was on Diana, was it? Or Deana?

I listened in on what she was saying.

"Yes I can confirm that I deffo Prince Sky's future bride, I will be the Queen of Eraklyon soon enough." The blonde girl said. I almost rolled my eyes.

"How many kids are you going to have?" A reporter asked her.

"Only one because their really messy and because we need an heir and that's the only reason." She said.

What kind of despicable woman would only want kids because she needed an heir, she's probably one of those women who drop their kids off to a nanny and shop all day and then go and fuck another guy.

God even if its the last thing I do, I will marry Bloom and not this wretched excuse of a Princess.

I couldn't exactly cancel anything now because it would bring shame to Domino and I wouldn't do that to Marion, Oritel and especially Bloom, never would I hurt my firefly.

I had to some how speak to Bloom.


	4. Chapter 4

**My Sister's Fiancé. **

**Thank you for the reviews, I enjoy reading them but keep 'em coming! I love writing this story.**

_**Sky's POV.**_

I stared out the window of my fathers office, he was sat at the desk with my mother and we all had grim looks on our faces. I felt like hell.

"What did you want to talk about this early Sky? For goodness sake its not even 6am yet." My mother said. I spun around and turned to see them.

"I already informed you, I don't want to marry the youngest daughter. I want Bloom, why the hell didn't you mention that to me!" I yelled angrily.

"Son calm down, you didn't even give us time to explain anything, as soon as we spoke the words domino and marry you said yes and then ran upstairs." My dad yelled.

"I don't care, I refuse to marry-" I was cut off by my mothers angry voice.

"It's too late Sky, you've promised yourself and the public knows. Our family will be shamed and Bloom's parents would never give their daughter up to you." Mum shouted.

"Sorry son but the only way to break this engagement is if we have evidence against princess Diaspro committing adultery, and her being a daughter of Domino that would never happen." Dad said.

"Fine," I muttered. I needed help and I could only think of two people right now who could help me; one of them including Brandon.

I walked to my bedroom and shut the doors securely. I pulled my phone out and dialled his number.

"Hey dude, you'll never guess who I can see right now. She's literally sat in the park-" I cut Brandon off.

"I need your help, I've been an idiot and I need you to do something no questions asked." I stated.

"Like usual, what's up?" Brandon asked.

"I need you to go to Domino and get Bloom to somehow come to Eraklyon, I need to talk to her-"

"Sky-" I cut Brandon off.

"-I need to talk to her and explain everything and-"

"-Dude, Sky listen to me." Brandon yelled.

"What?" I asked him.

"She's here, at the park. Remember I asked you to guess who was sat at the beach it is Bloom, she's got redhead hair right?" Brandon asked.

"Yes, this makes it easier. Go up to her and pass the phone." I told him. I could hear his footsteps and then murmured voices.

"Hello?" Her sweet voice said into the phone.

"Uh, hey Bloom." I muttered. There was a moment of silence.

"You wanted to speak to me?" She asked.

"Yes, it's about," How do I explain this. "Look, I just need you to come to Eraklyon, the guy who handed the phone to you is Brandon, my squire. He'll escort you to Eraklyon if you agree to come." I told her.

"Why do you want me at your kingdom?" She asked with a suspicion in her voice.

"Bloom please just trust me," I said. I heard her sigh and then she said something to Brandon.

"Alright fine, I'll see you in fifteen minutes." She said. I was about to say good bye when the phone went dead.

For the next twenty minutes I paced around my room nervously. She probably hated me for hitting on her, while being engaged to her sister. Stupid stupid idiot Sky, I muttered to myself over and over.

"We're here," Brandon yelled. I walked out the bathroom and stopped when I saw Bloom and Brandon laughing, they were both looking down at a photo. My eyes widened when I saw the photo.

"Brandon, god dammit. Put that photo away!" I yelled. I quickly grabbed the photo of myself as a naked 3 year old and hid it behind me.

"That photo cracks me up every time I see it." Brandon said.

"It was cute," Bloom said. My heart practically jumped.

"Was it?" I asked nervously. She nodded in response.

"This is awkward," Brandon muttered. "Alright Bloom take a seat,"

"So what did you guys want to talk about?" Bloom asked as she took a seat on my bed.

"The engagement was a mistake." I stated, her eyes widened. "The only reason I agreed to any of it was because I thought I'd be marrying you. I know I'm stupid I assumed the wrong and I didn't even consult my parents. I ran upstairs straight and started acting like a wuss."

Her eyes were the size of saucers as she stared at me.

"And your telling me this because..?" She asked.

"Because I still don't want to marry your sister, I want to marry you." I said. I quickly looked over at Brandon, he took the hint and left us alone. I moved closer to her and cupped her cheek. Her full red lips looked intriguing.

"We can't do this Sky," She muttered as she pulled away a little.

"Why?" I asked her.

"It's practically adultery Sky, it's forbidden. I am not Diaspro, I would never ever be a mistress." She yelled.

"What do you mean like Diaspro?" I asked her.

"S-she's committed adultery before, she's the mistress of Daniel of Pyros. Daniel's wife doesn't even know." She said sadly. "Daniels wife, Katherine is like a sister to me and I can't even say anything because Kathy's pregnant."

"I'm sorry Bloom." I said softly. The anger in me built for Diaspro. "I don't want to marry her, she sounds like a terrible person." Bloom nodded and then looked down at her feet. "Do you ever want children?" I asked.

Bloom nodded. "I've always wanted children."

"Diaspro doesn't, as soon as the press and photographers came she admitted that the only reason she wanted a child was because of the position of an heir. I would never marry a girl like her, luckily I met you, I saw you and even in that mask I knew I wanted to be with you." I told her.

"What shall I do to help you?" Bloom asked. I sighed in relief.

"To break off the engagement it will only work one way. If Diaspro is caught doing something like cheating." I said. "If I get something on her I can show your parents and we can break the engagement and then I can marry you."

"I can easily get dirt on Diaspro. You can't break the engagement straight away. It'll be suspicious. Just stay away from her, keep your distance." Bloom said. I nodded.

I had a huge smile on my face, I can't believe she's agreed to this. I couldn't hold back any more. I grabbed her chin and crashed my lips on to hers. At first she was frozen but she soon started to respond.

Her lips tasted like heaven.

"W-what?" She asked when I pulled away and stared at her face.

"Your even more beautiful than I imagined." I said with a smile, her cheeks tinted a pink colour.

"You saw me yesterday without the mask as well." Bloom said.

"Yes but yesterday wasn't exactly my best day," I said, she chuckled and nodded with agreement.

"I have to be home in an hour, I told my parents that I was going for a walk in the park and then shopping." She said, she was so innocent.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked her. Bloom looked up at me and nodded.

"Yes," She said.

"Are you a virgin?" I asked. I know it was a private and personal question but I had to know if another person had touched her. Her face redened.

"Why?" Bloom asked.

"I just want to know, you seem so innocent. It's cute." I said. She blushed even harder.

"Yes, my parents taught me that you should save yourself for marriage." Bloom said. I nodded because my parents had always taught me that. "Are you?" She asked curiously.

"I know it may seem gay that I'm 20 years old and still a virgin but I was taught the same thing. All I know is that I want your virginity and I want you to have mine because I know for sure that someday you'll become my wife." I said.

Her smile widened and she lunged at me and wrapped her arms around me.


	5. Chapter 5

**My Sister's Fiancé. **

**Thank you for the reviews, I enjoy reading them but keep 'em coming! I love writing this story.**

_**Bloom's POV.**_

I felt happy all day, it was amazing, this feeling was the best I had in ages but it was a sinful act that I was committing and before you assume something, yes I am still a virgin.

"Bloom?" I turned my head to see Stefan, my eyes widened. This was going to be very awkward.

"H-hi Stefan," I muttered as I turned around to face him.

I was planning to go to Magix and shop my heart out with happiness, Sky and I planned to meet up for our secret first date, so I planned to buy a nice dress. What I didn't plan on doing was bumping into my ex-fiancé.

"How are you Bloom?" Stefan asked. I smiled at him weakly.

"I'm fine, just a casual shopping day." I said.

"That sounds fun, you look great by the way, your skin is bright and shining today?" He said in a questionable tone, did he not want me to be happy?

"Uh, thanks. I just recently had good news," I answered back, when was he going to leave me?

"No way!" Bloom turned around when she saw Diaspro, her eyes widened. "Stefan?" Diaspro yelled, she squealed and ran towards him and wrapped her arms around him. I wanted to vomit, my heart stopped beating and memories came rushing back to me.

I took a few steps back and walked away as fast as I could. My heart beating faster than usual.

"Bloom!" Stefan yelled at me as I walked off as fast as I could.

"Gosh, I swear she's such a drama queen," I heard Diaspro tell Stefan, I didn't hear what he responded with because I was off. I stopped into an alleyway and created a portal to Solaria.

"Bloom dear, oh my I haven't seen you in ages," I turned around when I heard Luna's voice. Her smile dropped and her worry lines started showing. "Oh dear, I'll go get Stella." She walked off immediately I stood there with tears spilling from my eyes.

"What did she do now? I swear I will kill the girl!" Stella screeched, I knew she was talking about Diaspro. "C'mon, lets go to my bedroom."

Once Stella and I were sat on her bed comfortably with a tub of ice-cream between us, I started explaining what happened from the beginning.

"So you remember how I told you Diaspro threw a tantrum because she wanted to be engaged to Sky of Eraklyon," I explained.

"Yes and I can't believe he actually accepted. I watched the news and saw what she said about kids, I feel sorry for her future child." Stella said.

"Well here's the thing, and I'm only telling you this because your my best friend, I cant trust you and I know you won't judge me." I muttered.

"Oh god, your pregnant aren't you!" Stella teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Be serious." I scolded.

"Okay, okay carry on." I nodded at her words.

"Turns out he thought the marriage was between me and him, when his parents explained that he was going to get married to a princess of Domino, he didn't realise Di actually existed." I told her with a slight chuckle.

"Wow, okay-" I cut her off.

"Anyway, so he admitted all this to me, when he invited me over and now we're kind of secretly dating until he breaks the engagement with Diaspro," I said.

Stella smirked.

"Yay! Bloom's first boyfriend that wasn't chosen by her parents!" Stella squealed, she wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me.

"Alright let me carry on," She nodded and sat back down in her seat silently. "So Sky asked me on a first date and I went shopping this morning and I bumped into stupid-asshole-Stefan." I muttered.

"Urgh that idiot, I hate his guts. I would have ripped his balls off if I was him," Stella muttered.

"So we awkwardly said hi but then Diaspro coincidentally appeared and she hugged him, I don't know what it was but the memories and that feeling came back rushing to me and I didn't know what to do, so I came here." I finished off.

"Oh my god that bitc-"

"Stell," I interrupted.

"I don't get it Bloom, why did you cover for that slut anyway, she slept with your fiancé while he was drunk and on his stag-do. And then when you break off the engagement you cover for the both of them!" Stella yelled.

"I know, I regret it but there's no point in bringing that up, my parents would just tell me to hush down and keep it to myself because it would ruin Domino," I muttered.

"Can I at least leak it to the paparazzi, I won't hint them that you told me please, pretty please?" Stella asked giving me an innocent look and lifting her bottom lip. I sighed and nodded, she squealed and jumped on me.

"Oh, shoot. I better get back. I'll be back soon to tell you about my date!" I yelled as I entered the portal. Stella waved over enthusiastically. I chuckled to myself and headed home.

When I entered, I saw my parents sat at the table with a few guests. I walked towards them and smiled at my parents.

"Bloom, honey. Samara and Erendor are here for an afternoon visit," Mum said. I smiled at them and they smiled back at me like I was family.

"You've grown so much Bloom, it seems like yesterday that you were a little girl, clutching her favourite teddy bear and playing with Sky at your tree house." Samara said. "Of course I still had a clear face then," She muttered with a chuckled.

Everyone laughed at her joke while she attempted to frown but her smile broke out.

"It was nice seeing your Majesties," I said as I bent my knees in a bow.

"Oh please that is way to formal, please call me Eren, like you did when you were younger because you couldn't say my full name," Erendor said with a smile.

"I remember that, you always used to call me Sama, and giggle right after you said it. I remember this one time Sky was chasing you and you screamed our names all at once, it was so amusing." Samara said.

"Yes I remember that day, you had your tooth taken out and Sky helped you forget about the pain," Dad said.

I smiled at them one last time before heading upstairs to my room, I sighed out loud and plopped down on my bed. I was about to close my eyes when a portal opened up. I stared at it.

"Bloom before you kick me out, please let me explain," Stefan said. I rolled my eyes.

"You have a minute," I muttered angrily.

"Thank yo-"

"58 seconds," I muttered.

"Bloom-"

"54 seconds."

"Please stop interrupting-"

"40 seconds," I interrupted again.

Stefan sighed and walked towards me. I stepped back away from him but stopped when the back of my leg hit the wood of the bed.

"I'm sorry about today in Magix, I didn't want to hug her, she came up to me before I reacted," Stefan said.

"She as in Diaspro? The sister of mine that you slept with, a week before our wedding?" I asked out sarcastically.

"Bloom please listen to me, it was a huge mistake. I regret it so much and I wish it didn't happen." Stefan said.

"But it bloody did!" I yelled at him. He stared at me with shock. "Get out, get lost and never ever come back."

"I'm going to win you back Bloom," Stefan stated.

"Yeah right, you can't now anyway." I told him.

"Why? Are you seeing someone?" He asked me, my head immediately snapped up.

"N-no," I muttered back.

"Exactly Bloom," He told me before he walked into the portal but not before having the audacity to wink at me!


	6. Chapter 6

**My Sister's Fiancé. **

**Thank you for the reviews, I enjoy reading them but keep 'em coming! I love writing this story.**

_**Sky's POV.**_

I couldn't wait to see Bloom tonight, it was currently 3.40pm and I had exactly 3 hours and ten minutes until I would meet Bloom at our secret place. I offered to pick her up but she denied me that chance because Bloom didn't want to risk being seen by anyone.

"Sky, you, uh have an unexpected visitor," Brandon muttered to me quietly, he awkwardly rubbed his neck like he didn't want to tell me about it or he had just been in an awkward situation, it was one of his habits.

"Who?" I asked him, while looking down at a document I had to sign.

"She claims she's the heiress of Domino," Brandon said. I looked up and eyed him.

"What? Bloom's here to see me?" I asked him.

"No, Diaspro is," He stated and shivered in disgust. "She bloody tried hitting on me,"

"What the hell? Why is she here?" I asked.

"I don't know dude, I came here as soon as she eyed me up and down, I felt violated." Brandon said. I rolled my eyes and nodded at him.

I quickly grabbed a few documents and sat down at my desk and began reading through them.

"You do realise she is waiting for you?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah but she can carry on waiting, the only person I'd drop my work for is Bloom," I muttered back.

"Your already whipped man," Brandon told me. "Alright I'll see you later, I'm going to meet Stella."

"Say's you," I teased. He chuckled and then exited my office and shut the door.

I carried on signing papers and reading through then until twenty past four and then I got up and headed to my chambers. On my way I heard ciaos going on. I headed towards the noise, only to frown when I saw Brandon, Stella, Diana or was it Dalia. I walked towards them.

"What's happening here?" I asked, they all turned towards me.

"Oh Sky honey, these two idiots wouldn't let me come up to your office," The blonde girl said. I looked at her with confusion.

"Obviously they wouldn't no one is allowed in my office unless its my squire or parents," I told her.

"But baby, I'm your future wife," She unattractively purred. Her hands travelled to my chest, I looked down and then shook her hands off, she looked a little shocked.

"You are?" I asked her.

"Yes Sky, remember your supposed to be engaged to her and no one else from Sparks, remember?" Brandon pressed. My eyes widened with realization.

"Uh, yeah of course." I muttered.

"So why are you here at Eraklyon Diaspro, Bloom told me you told your parents your going to a fundraiser all day." Stella told Diana.

"I came here to visit my future my husband," Dalia said, she stared at me with a smirk.

"Look Diana, I'm busy tonight," I said.

"It's Diaspro, and what about tomorrow?" She asked with a fake smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry Dalia, I'm busy every single day," I told her coldly. I gave Brandon and Stella a nod of acknowledgement and then walked off.

I looked down at my watch and saw it was almost half past five, I spend the rest of my free time filling documents, I even managed to squeeze in a small meeting with the head of security.

At exactly 6.59, I portalled to the place I had set up our dinner. The place I had set up was next to the fountain in the Eraklyon garden that I always used to hang around. I had people decorate the little area with fairy lights and I had set up a table for two with big chairs. I had even set up a three course meal for us.

I would have taken her to a fancy restaurant but Bloom didn't want to be seen.

A big fiery portal opened and Bloom stepped out, my eyes widened when I saw her appearance.

She wore a beautiful light blue gown that went down to her knees. I had realised Bloom was very modest and classy, she never showed to much; unlike her sister. Bloom wore a pair of black heels, her hair was down and cascaded down her left shoulder and down her back.

"Y-you look-" Bloom cut me off.

"I know, I over-done the dress code, but it was not my fault, it was totally Stella's fault. Once I mentioned I had a date that was an automatic invitation for her to help me get dressed, I swear." Bloom told me.

I stood up and pulled out her chair at the table for her.

"Oh really? How many dates have you been on exactly?" I teasingly asked her, I actually did want to know the answer.

"A few," She answered slyly. I smirked at her. Bloom's gaze then looked around. "So what is this place?" She asked.

"This my dear, is my childhood den. I always used to come here and chill when I was younger and now its become a habit, so I thought I'd bring my future wife." I told Bloom, she responded by biting her bottom lip.

"Uh, thank you and this is an amazing date. I am so glad you are not one of those stereo typical boys that does those stereo typical things on a date," Bloom told me.

"Like what?" I asked. I did not want to make that mistake.

"Like a picnic on a nice summers day, I like picnics, but it seems like a family thing, not a date thing." Bloom explained.

We had both finished our starters and we're now on the main menu, which was steak.

"You know what I hate about steak?" I asked Bloom.

"What?" She asked.

"I hate cutting it," I mutter with an annoyed sigh as I gave up. Bloom threw her head back and laughed. I watched as she stood up and walked over towards me, my eyes widened when I saw her pick up my knife and steak fork and then cut it for me.

"Really?" I asked her. She chuckled.

"Today, I showed you how to cut a steak properly, maybe on our next date I'll teach you how to chew it," She teased.

"And maybe on the third date you can teach me how to have a shower," I blurted. My eyes widened when I realised what I said and then looked over to Bloom who innocently blushed while looking down at the ground.

"Um, I-" Bloom told stuttered.

"Sorry, that just came out. Can I ask you another personal question, like I asked you the other day?" I asked Bloom.

She nodded.

"Have your parents ever asked or bothered you about getting married or engaged?" I asked her.

"Um, actually. When I was 18 years old, my parents arranged an alliance between Sparks and Zenox, so their son Stefan and I got in engaged." Bloom told me. I wanted to leave it at that but my curiosity got to me.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Two months later, we both fell in love and decided to get married a month later, but a week before the wedding we broke it off." Bloom explained.

"Why?" I asked with a frown.

"He uh,-" Bloom looked up at me and then sighed. "He cheated on me, while he was on his stag-do-"

"With who?" I asked, I felt angry towards this guys, how dare he cheat on Bloom?

I didn't know whether to be angry because he hurt Bloom or be happy because she isn't married and is able to date me.

"Uh, Diaspro," Bloom mumbled. At first I didn't know who the hell the girl was but then I realised who she was and my eyes widened.

"Your sister? Wow, what did your parents say?" I accidentally blurted.

"Your very blunt, I like it." Bloom said. "They don't know, they think Stefan and I broke up because we fell out of love,"

"Do you still love him?" I asked quietly.

"No, I don't really like the guy anymore, in fact I don't hate him because I don't care about him. I spoke to Stella about it and she thinks Stefan's still hung up on me-" I cut Bloom off, when I realised something.

"Wait, Stefan of Zenox?" I asked.

"Yes-"

"Oh, shit." I muttered, Stefan was one of my close friends.

"Why?" Bloom asked.

"He's one of my friends that's all, but don't worry about it." I told her, I didn't want to bring ex's up.

"So what about you? How many crazed love stories have you been in?" Bloom asked me.

"None actually but there was this one time my parents wanted to create an alliance but the daughter was only 16 years old and she was a whore, so I didn't agree to it." I told her. Bloom chuckled.

"Oh god, this cheesecake is amazing!" Bloom moaned, I almost got aroused, if I didn't distract myself with my own dessert. I had chocolate cake.

"Wanna try some of this?" I asked her, with my fork held out. Bloom looked from me to the chocolate cake and then opened her mouth.

I smirked as she bit down and tasted the cake, my smirk widened when she licked the small bit of chocolate off her lips.

"So, aren't you going to offer me some cheesecake?" I asked Bloom, she smiled at me shyly. I watched as she used her fork and cut a small piece, she smiled as she lifted the cheesecake and I opened my mouth.

"Hmm, your right this is amazing," I told her as I swallowed the cheesecake.

After we had finished our deserts, Bloom and I sat down on the edge of the fountain and just talked about what ever came up in our minds. I slowly started moving closer to Bloom, I could tell she noticed because she kept biting her bottom lip.

I reached my hand out to touch her cheek making her stop speaking. I moved closer so our knees were touching, as I leaned in, I watched as Bloom closed her eyes.

When our lips finally met, my whole body was burning with heat. It was the most amazing thing ever.

We pulled away and stared at each other.

"That was amazing," I whispered, our faces were still right next to each other, her blue eyes glimmered in the light and her lips were curved upwards.

"It was, we should do it again." Bloom said. I smirked and leaned in again.

"We should do this date again sometime, it was really fun." I told her, she nodded with a grin.

"We should, I should head home." Bloom told me, she noticed the watch on my wrist and then lifted it to her gaze. "I was meant to be home at 9, it's almost 10."

"Okay, I'll call you later tonight before bed," I told Bloom, she nodded and quickly pecked my lips and then went through her portal. The whole time I watched her seductive and curvy ass sway side by side.


	7. Chapter 7

**My Sister's Fiancé. **

**Thank you for the reviews, I enjoy reading them but keep 'em coming! I love writing this story.**

_**Bloom's POV.**_

"No way, your kidding. She actually agreed to that, your practically the spawn of Satan." I told Sky through the phone, it was almost midnight and we had been on the phone for half an hour.

Sky was currently telling me about the time, when he was a 10 year old boy, who blackmailed his older cousin into being his slave for a whole month, he had explained when he told her to lick her shoe and she did.

"I did. Anyway, how are you dealing with your over-clingy and annoying sister?" Sky asked.

"Ugh, I am so glad you asked. Just as I got home from our date, she barged into my room and started telling me how she thinks she's skinnier and her hairs more silkier." I told him.

"I have no idea how you can live with her! She came by today before the date and asked to visit my office, she even told Brandon and his girlfriend off, like she owned the place." Sky said.

"Did you let her in the office?" I asked, I knew I sounded possessive and jealous but I had to know.

"No way! I told her that only myself and my future wife would be allowed in there and I was definitely thinking of a certain red haired beauty at the time, so I didn't realise who I was talking to, and when she told me she was my future wife, I denied but Brandon helped me out and then I kicked her out of Eraklyon for bad mouthing Brandon," Sky told me.

"Awe, that's so sweet." I exclaimed cheerfully.

"What's so sweet?" Sky asked.

"Well number one, you defended your best friend and number two, you thought of me when you spoke about your future wife," I said.

"That's because number one, Brandon's my best friend and has been all my life, and number two, you are going to be my future wife, otherwise my name isn't Sky." Sky said in a deep tone.

I chuckled.

"Ugh, I have to go, no matter how much I want to stay and talk but I have an early meeting with my parents and a board member at the Civic Centre of the city council," I explained.

"Really?" Sky asked. "So do I, my parents and I have a meeting there tomorrow, what time is yours?"

"At 7, what about yours?" I asked Sky, hopefully, we had the same time. I really wanted to see his face, even if we weren't allowed to acknowledge each other.

"Um, at-" I heard the sound of pieces of paper shuffling. "At 7 as well. I'm glad, I get to see your beautiful face at morning,"

"Good, I can't wait." I said.

"Alright babe, I will see you tomorrow. Good night, close the windows and be safe." Sky said.

"Good night Sky, see you tomorrow," I replied.

"You hang up first," He said. I giggled.

"No you hang up first," I said back.

"No you h-" Sky was interrupted by a knock on my bedroom door.

"Sky I have to go, someone's at the door. Bye!" I whispered into the phone and then pressed the end button. "Come in!" I yelled.

"Honey, remember to wake up early tomorrow, we have the meeting with the Council, Samara, Erendor and Sky will be there." Mum warned me, she quickly came over kissed my forehead and then headed back out.

I sighed and closed my eyes, as soon as sleep fell over me, I dreamt about my future and the weird thing is, I didn't see Diaspro there.

The next morning, I woke up and did my usual morning routine, I wore a dark navy top with a flowy skirt that ended an inch before my knees, I wore a pair of 4 inch heels.

"Bloom hurry, the portal has opened." Dad yelled. I quickly walked down the stairs and towards the portal.

"I assumed Diaspro would want to go since her future husband will be there," Dad told us.

"She went out with a friend before I could say anything," Mum explained.

We all knew what 'a friend' meant to Diaspro.

We got to the the Civic Centre and headed towards the top floor, where the council meeting was being held. Once we got there we took our seats, fortunately Sky and his parents were already there and since we were all assigned seats, I was sat next to Sky and on the other side of me there was another heir prince, I didn't recognise.

"Hello, everyone." The head council member greeted us. "Today we are here to form alliances between the three most important kingdoms in the universe of Magix,"

The second guy stood up, "We'd like to introduce to you the prince's and princess. The first is Sky of Eraklyon,"

Sky gave a nod of acknowledgement.

"The Princess of Sparks, Bloom, and the Prince of Pasityna, Eldon." He finished.

"These three will continue the legacy of their famous countries and their parents history," The third guy said.

"We will be taking all the suggestions on how to form alliances," The first guy said.

"One of the prince's could marry the princess," Someone suggested.

"Oh, that is a great idea. Bloom dear, how old are you?" The second guy asked with a warm smile.

"I'm 18," I replied.

"How about you two?" He asked the boys.

"I'm 17," Eldon answered.

"I'm 19," Sky said after Eldon.

"So Bloom and Sky are the closest, that is a very good alliance. And aren't they a very cute couple." Someone said.

I could feel my insides squeal with happiness, they we're going to make Sky and I marry.

"We already have an alliance with Eraklyon, Sky is marrying our second daughter," Dad said. I felt like yelling at him, telling him to shut up but I remained calm.

"But that won't do, the alliance has to be between these two, so if he did marry your younger daughter that wouldn't be an alliance made between the council, sorry. I suggest your reconsider your decision," The man smiled at Sky and I and then our parents.

Underneath the table, I could feel Sky's hand grab mine and intertwine our fingers together, it felt amazing; I practically had to keep myself from letting out a moan.

"Okay, we'll reconsider our decisions between our selves, but how will Sky and Bloom form an alliance to Eldon?" Dad said.

"Well at the wedding, we could have Eldon as Sky's best man?" Someone suggested.

"That's good but what about Bloom?" The first council member said.

"Oh, it looks like were out of time, if someone does get a good idea, you can send us an email." The third guy told us. "Thank you all for coming,"

"Okay well us adults are heading back to Sparks, how about you three, go see a movie or have lunch together?" Samara suggested.

"That sounds fun," Eldon said, he mumbled something quietly to his self.

"Let's go to Almuerzo," Sky suggested, I remember him mentioning how much he loved the chicken there.

"I love that place, they have good steaks and chicken," Eldon muttered. I chuckled silently along with Sky.

"We'll see you later," The parents said and then headed through the portal. I turned to Sky and smiled, he grinned back at me.

"Ooh I see what's going on!" Eldon whispered to us.

"What do you mean?" I asked him innocently.

"He's engaged to your sister, even though he doesn't like her and he's banging you," Eldon told us.

"In my defence, Bloom and I aren't banging, we're dating." Sky said.

"You can't tell anyone!" I told him.

"Alright woman! We can talk about this at Almuerza," Eldon said. I nodded again and quickly opened up a portal, once we got there Sky asked for a three person table and since Almuerza was far away from Magix we could freely be a couple.

Sky and I intertwined our hands while we walked over to a corner booth. Sky sat between Eldon and I.

"So what's happening between you three," Eldon asked.

"First of all we should mention that Diaspro is a whore, and a slut and sleeps with everyone. She is a horrible sister to Bloom. Diaspro slept with Bloom's fiancé, well ex-fiancé now." Sky explained.

Eldon's eyes widened.

"Now I understand why you don't love Diaspro anymore," Eldon said.

"Gross dude, she's disgusting. No offence Bloom. I never fell in love with her, when my parents told me I had an arranged marriage with the princess of Sparks, I assumed it was Bloom so I agreed, then I told Bloom everything and now we're together, all we have to do is get Diaspro to cheat on me, which will be easy." Sky explained.

"Wow, she sounds amazing," Eldon said sarcastically.

"You should try living with her!" I said causing both boys to chuckle.

"So when are you two announcing that your together, after what the council said it seems like a good idea." Eldon said. I turned to Sky.

"We could just hire someone to follow Diaspro around. They could take pictures of her with different people and then at the next month council meeting you could do a speech." I told Sky, I rubbed his shoulder soothingly.

"That's a good idea, the faster I get to be with you the better." Sky said. I bit my bottom lip when he leaned in, we were seconds away from kissing when Eldon coughed.

"It's rude to act like I'm not here mind?" Eldon said, we pulled away and sat in our places properly.

"So, are you guys going to the ball at Solaria tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, what's the ball for?" Eldon asked as he sipped on his drink.

"Stella, the princess of Solaria. It's her 17th birthday tomorrow." I said.

"Are you guys going?" Eldon asked.

"I'm going because Brandon's dragging me along and Bloom just to warn you, all my friends know about us." Sky said. My eyebrows furrowed.

"Which friends?" I asked him with a frown.

"Uh, Brandon, Riven, Timmy and Helia." Sky said.

"Oh, does that mean I can tell my friends? Stella already knows," I said.

"Yeah that's fine as long as you trust them," Sky said. I nodded and smiled. I leaned in and kiss him.

"Alright I can't handle this, I'm off. I'll see you guys tomorrow," Eldon said, he quickly grabbed his jacket and walked out.

"Hmm, we're alone," Sky murmured against my lips. I smiled and kissed his lips.

"Bloom? Sky?" We heard. We both looked up to see Erendor. He stared at us wide eyed.

"Dad, oh god Dad. What are you doing here?" Sky said.

"I'm sorry, I interrupted. I'll leave you two alone," He muttered and then walked through the portal with a bag of cookies.

"Don't worry, he knows." Sky said. "I trust him enough,"


	8. Chapter 8

**My Sister's Fiancé. **

**Thank you for the reviews, I enjoy reading them but keep 'em coming! I love writing this story.**

_**Sky's POV.**_

I quickly adjusted my tie tightly and then headed towards downstairs, where the portal to leading to Solaria was. It had been a while since I had spoken to any of the Solarian royals except Stella of course; since she's my best friends girlfriend.

My father and mother we're both ahead of me while I stayed back trying to look for Bloom or Brandon since he came earlier to wish Stella a happy birthday.

When neither of them were spotted I caught up to my parents and went to find my seat. My seat was next to Brandon's which was on the main table in the front since Stella's the birthday girl.

Thankfully Bloom is one of Stella's best friends so she would be on the table somewhere.

I sighed out quietly and grabbed a glass of what looked like scotch and scoffed it down. This was going to be a long night.

"Oh hey future hubby!" I heard an annoying squeal. I looked up to see the blonde girl, I can never remember her name.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

My eyes widened when she sat in Bloom's seat which was next to me.

"That's not you seat." I muttered with irritation.

"Of course it is baby." She mumbled. I glared at her and then turned my head. My eyes grazed the room lazily but when they caught a certain red head beauty they froze in shock.

Her eyes caught mine and she smiled widely but her smile died down when she looked next to me. I turned to my head to see Blondy eyeing raping me.

I sighed in frustration.

"Hey dude I've been looking everywhere for you." Brandon said. He came over and sat in the seat next to me. His gaze then turned to Blondy. "That's Bloom's seat." He spat.

"I don't care. It's mine now. Sky's my future husband not hers." She said with a obnoxious and gross smirk.

"Piss off." I mumbled quietly.

"Don't worry about it man, there's no way Stella won't have her best friend on her birthday table." Brandon whispered to me. I nodded and got into conversation with Brandon.

"Hey guys. I am so glad you could-" Stella stopped speaking when she spotted Blondy. "What the hell are you doing on my table slut?" Stella screeched.

"I am not a slut and I'm sitting by my-"

"Get the hell out of my best friends seat now!" Stella screamed.

"Sky tell her baby!" Blondy screamed.

"I personally think you should go to another table because your sat in Bloom's seat." I told her trying to keep my calm.

"Hey guys, your making a scene. What's going on?" Bloom asked as she came and stood by Stella.

"I'm going to burst with anger!" Stella told Bloom.

"Why?" Bloom asked with an adorable frown.

"She's in your seat Bloom. For gods sakes why the hell does she have to be alive?" Stella squeaked.

"Diaspro go to your assigned seat." Bloom said sternly.

"No because Sky wants to sit next to me." Diaspro said smugly. Everyone turned to me.

"No I don't!" I yelled out. How dare she assume I'd want to catch an STD by sitting next to her.

"But-" I cut Blondy off.

"Fine answer this question and if I like the answer you give me you can sit there." I said. Blondy grinned and nodded like an over excited dog.

"Go ahead baby." She attempted to sound seductive.

"How many times have you had sex?" I asked. I turned to Bloom for a glance and she grinned at me because she knew I knew the answer.

"W-what. Um, I'm a virgin." Blondy squeaked. I knew for a fact that she was lying.

"That's a lie Di," Bloom chuckled sourly. Blondy glared a her with narrowed eyes.

"I didn't like your answer now go!" I yelled. She muttered a curse and then stormed off.

Bloom smiled and walked towards the seat. She sat down with a confident smile on her face.

"You look beautiful tonight princess." I whispered. She smiled brightly at me.

"Thank you and you look very handsome today." Bloom said shyly. I grinned and nodded at her, longing her touch.

"Bloom dear, its very nice to see you." The Queen of Zenox came up to Bloom with a genuine smile.

"I'm fine thank you Tina. It's nice to see you." Bloom said politely. Tina smiled at Bloom and gave her a quick air kiss on the cheek and walked away.

"She's so nice. I can't get over how having her as a mother would be." Stella told Bloom who was sat next to her.

"Your so weird. How was your mani-pedi yesterday? The woman I recommended massages your feet and gives you a spar day for your feet. It feels like heaven!" Bloom rambled with a squeal.

"Dude your being so obvious." Brandon muttered, Stella and Bloom turned to look at him.

"With what?" I asked nervously.

"Your starring at Bloom like a love struck teen. You have to keep your cool." Brandon whispered to us.

"That's so cute but seriously its kind of obvious that your in love with your fiance's sister." Stella said.

"Alright fine I'll tone it down." I muttered. With one last longing look towards Bloom, I looked away.

"You know who came up to greet me?" Stella asked.

"Who? Victoria? Susan? Lillian?" Bloom questioned.

"No but if those three attempted to even look my way I would rip their heads off in a instant.

**No POV -**

Marion and Oritel sat down in their designated seats beside Samara and Erendor.

"This event is lovely." Marion whispered to Samara, her childhood best friend.

"Look there's Bloom." Samara whispered back when she spotted the princess of Domino, the definition of perfect.

"At the meeting yesterday what the council members said. Do you think we should get Bloom and Sky married instead?" Marion asked Samara, Erendor and Oritel.

The four gazed at Bloom and Sky who were laughing at something someone in their group said.

"It seems their a better match." Erendor said nervously. He hoped they would because that's what his son wanted.

"We'd have to think about it. I would agree but Sky wants to marry Diaspro otherwise he wouldn't have accepted the proposal." Oritel said.

"We should tell him Erendor." Samara said.

"We can't," Erendor whispered.

"Tell us what?" Marion asked with a frown. Samara sighed in defeat.

"Sky only accepted the proposal because he thought he was marrying Bloom, not Diaspro." Erendor said.

"What?" Oritel asked.

"What should we do now? If we get Bloom and Sky married it will create an alliance and make them happy but what about Diaspro?"

"We could find her another true love."

"No one informs either of my daughters of this. Okay?" Oritel said sternly. The group smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

**My Sister's Fiancé. **

**Thank you for the reviews, I enjoy reading them but keep 'em coming! I love writing this story.**

_**Bloom's POV.**_

Last night was amazing, and no nothing romantic like making love to my secret boyfriend or sneaking away with him so we could make out and play the cliché game of 20 questions.

Instead Stella decided she wanted to have a double date sleepover kind of thing. So Stella, Brandon, Sky and I decided to stay awake most of the night and play games, watch movies and we even attempted to bake a double chocolate fudge cake.

Which turned out to be delicious. Right now I'm laying on Stella's bed next to her with Sky and Brandon sleeping on the floor with a pile of blankets and pillows surrounding them.

"Bloom are you awake?" Sky's familiar voice rang through Stella's princess themed bedroom. I bit down on my bottom lip before answering.

"Yes, it's already 9 and my parents want me home by 10." I whispered back.

"Okay you wake up your friend and I'll wake up Brandon." Sky said. I saw him sit up and his gaze turned to me. I looked over at him and flushed, I probably looked terrible right about now.

"Stop starring at me Sky," I mumbled. I hid behind a pillow. After taking a deep breath I looked over to Stella who was snoring quietly, I chuckled when I spotted drool coming out of her mouth. "Wake up Stella!" I cheerfully whispered into her ear.

"Hmm go away!" She yelled back.

"Get up before Brandon does so you can brush you hair," I whispered to her deviously. She shot up and spotted Brandon who still had his eyes closed. I watched as she hurriedly ran to her bathroom.

My amusement and chuckling stopped when Sky sat down on the bed beside me, he was so close that I could hear his heavy breathing.

Sky's hand reached beside me and moved my hair out of my face and tucked it behind my hair.

"Your always such a mystery to me." He whispered to me. I looked at him confused. "How does a girl look so beautiful even when she's just woken up."

I could tell my whole face lit up, I probably looked like a tomato an all.

"E-excuse me." I stumbled up and walked out the room and to the bedroom Stella had decorated for me when I stay over. Speak about the best of best friends. I opened up the closet and quickly changed into a summer dress and a pair of sandal heels.

I brushed and straightened my hair and then did my make-up. After I was done with all of that I walked towards Stella's room.

Stella was nowhere to seen but the two boys were now dressed and sat on the bed.

"Hey guys." I said causing them to look up. "Where's Stella?"

"She's gone to get her hair done by her maid or something." Brandon said.

"I'll be back, you guys have some alone time."

With that Brandon walked out but not before winking at Sky quickly.

"You look amazing." Sky said. He stood up and then wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Thanks." I said. He smirked at me before burying his face into the crook of my neck.

"And smell good. I bet you taste good to." I hear the arrogance in his handsome voice.

"Okay now your getting creepy." I mumbled into his chest. Sky chuckled. After a moment of comfortable silence.

"We should start making out before we run out of time." Sky said. He pulled away slightly and looked at me in the eye.

I nodded and went up on my toes and kissed him. Sky deepened the kiss, for the next 2 minutes we made out before we were interrupted by Stella and Brandon's voices.

We quickly pulled apart from each others embraces and sat down on the bed.

"Guys Brandon and I are going for ice-cream. I'd invite you but its almost 10 and you both have to be getting home." Stella said. My eyes widened at how the time passed by quickly.

I nodded at Stella.

"Bye guys." I waved and then created portal for myself and another one for Sky. I pecked his cheek and then entered the portal.

As soon as I got home I greeted my parents and then went upstairs. I closed my room door and collapsed on my bed. The make-out session I just had with Sky was amazing. He made me feel happy and alive.

"Bloom!" Diaspro screamed as she walked into my room.

"Ugh what now." I muttered. I sat up and my eyes widened as I stared at her inappropriate dress. It was sparkly silver, the neckline plunged all the way to the middle of the stomach, the dress itself ended higher than mid thigh.

"I need your help- wow I never thought I'd say that but I'm desperate," Diaspro muttered. She walked in and sat down on the chair of my dressing table.

"With what?" I asked. I kind of felt guilt building towards the insides of my stomach. I mean I'm stealing her fiance for godsake. I almost felt sick.

"Prince Sky has been ignoring me lately."

"Do you blame him Di?" I yelled at her angrily. "Where were you last night? Sleeping with that married man?!"

"So what?" She spat at me.

"What do you mean so what?" I yelled at her. "You claim you love Sky but you don't, your only marrying him for his fortune!"

"I will do what I want you idiot. This isn't your choice its mine." She screamed back at me.

"Get out." I told her angrily. "I mean it now." I whispered. Diaspro huffed and then slammed my door and walked out.

I put my face in my hands and cried quietly to myself.

Mum walked in without knocking, she silently sat down beside me after locking the door.

"Bloom dear, what's wrong?" Mum asked, she wrapped an arm around me. I sniffled and then looked up.

"Your going to hate me. Your going to be disappointed in me." I whispered with tears in my eyes.

"No listen to me honey. Tell me, I'm your mother, nothing can change your opinion about me." She lifted my chin.

"Sky." I said, her eyes widened and she nodded briefly telling me to continue.

"What about him?" Mum asked. She wiped away my tears and smiled at me.

"I love him mum." I sobbed into her shoulder. "Sky and I are dating, he only accepted-"

"the proposal because he thought he was marrying you." Mum finished. I looked at her with shock.

"How did you know?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Erendor told your father and I last night about it at the party. We had a meeting about it today and we decided in 2 months and 2 weeks we would break the engagement with Diaspro and Sky and tell the public it was a documentary mistake." Mum said.

"W-what about Diaspro?" I asked.

"We've come to an agreement that because she doesn't love prince Sky truly she will find her soul mate and marry him." Mum said.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Please Bloom don't get your hopes up. The plan might change and keep your relationship with the Prince on a down low." She advised.

"Okay I promise."

"Good now get some rest you look exhausted." She smiled at me teasingly and then left the room. I definitely had the best mother in the world.


	10. Chapter 10

**My Sister's Fiancé. **

**Thank you for the reviews, I enjoy reading them but keep 'em coming! I love writing this story.**

_**Sky's POV.**_

"Did you hear?" I asked into the phone. I could hear her steady breathing. "Please say you did."

"I did but Sky I feel guilty. She may be a bad person but I'm her sister and she doesn't deserve this." The shaky words left her mouth.

The smile on my face dropped and the beating of my heart increased. Was this the end of us?

"Bloom." I pleaded

"Look I'll talk to you later." Bloom said.

"Bloom don't do this to me!" I told her with gritted teeth.

"To you? Do you realise that this isn't about us Sky! What if you had an older brother I was cheating on you with? How would you feel? You would hate me, despise me. Even I can't imagine Di starring at me like that." Bloom whispered the last part.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I closed my eyes when she hung up on me.

I wish I knew how she felt, we should have thought this through before we rushed it. I can't imagine how it would feel if I had a brother who was seeing Bloom behind my back.

Bloom's sister is evil and ruthless can't she see that. She's mean and spiteful why would Bloom feel guilty when her sister slept with her first fiancé.

I sighed and flopped down on my bed.

**1 Week Later. -**

"Sky open this fricken door before I break it down." Brandon yelled from the other side of the locked door. "You've missed 13 meetings and avoided all of our calls!"

"Get lost Brandon." I yelled back. "I'm sick." I made a fake cough sound and then buried my face into my pillow.

"You moron. That's it." He said. Next thing I know is Brandon is stood in front of me.

"How did you get in?" I asked.

"Your locks are nothing I can't handle." Brandon said. His face scrunched up in disgust as he looked around my dirty and messy room that I had camped out in for a week.

After what happened with Bloom I had turned depressed and sat in my room for the whole week. I had gotten meals delivered in, missed meetings, ignored all friends, turned off my phone and I even missed my sessions at the gym, which never happens.

"Dude I can't do this. I'm calling the cleaners and then I'm calling in a special someone to you." Brandon muttered as he walked out.

Ten minutes later all three cleaners had cleaned my room and fixed everything up for me.

When there was a knock on the door I didn't bother looking up because that special someone Brandon muttered about was either my mother or father.

To my shock the most amazing melodic voice that I had missed millions of spoke. At first I ignored it thinking it was a dream.

"Sky?" She said softly. I looked up from my pillow. There she stood in all her beauty. She decided to wear a professional tight white skirt which ended below the knees with a peach blouse and a matching peach purse. Her shoes were black heels which matched her small thin belt and her hair was curled just like I like it.

"Bloom." I said.

"Brandon was right, your a mess Sky." She sighed. "And it's my fault."

I sat up on the bed and stared at her with my mouth a gape.

"When was the last time you showered." Bloom muttered. "You go and shower, rinse your hair twice. Brush your teeth and I'll get your clothes ready hurry it."

I nodded and showered. 15 minutes later I was out of the shower freshly cleaned and in a waist towel.

"You didn't shave your scruff!" Bloom exclaimed. "Get in the bathroom." She told me sternly. Bloom followed behind me. She sat me down on the counter and then went in between my legs.

Bloom grabbed shaving cream and smudged it on my face, she then proceeded to shave my face. I watched in amusement.

"Okay done, wash your face and change into the clothes I left over there." Bloom told me, she walked backwards and then out the room and closed the door behind her.

I changed into the white button down shirt and a pair of dress pants and black shoes. Since Bloom was dressed I'm guessing she was going to a meeting and I was attending with her.

"Are you done Sky?" Bloom asked. She knocked on the door. I opened the door and walked out. "Good now you look professional and handsome, lets go the council meet."

I followed her like a puppy, starring at her backside occasionally.

When Bloom opened up a portal we walked through and into a room full of royals of Sparks, Eraklyon, Zenox, Solaria and a few other places along with the 3 council members.

"Finally the two royals we have all been awaiting." A council member said out loud. Some people looked at us oddly because we turned up here together.

Bloom and I just ignored them and sat down in our chairs which happened to be beside each other.

"Let's get started. The first motion is the discussion and opinions on the prince of Eraklyon, Sky and the princess of Sparks, Bloom being engaged." The first council member said. Almost everyone at the table gasped.

"Your wrong. I'm his fiancée!" Diaspro yelled. She stood up in her shameful dress which revealed everything.

"Diaspro dear this is an adult-"

"I don't give two shits, he's mine. His land and Eraklyon are mine!" She screamed.

"Diaspro its not official its an idea through the members to the royals. At the next meeting we will discuss this. Next motion is the new land discovered between Eraklyon and Sparks which will be shared out between the two kingdoms."

"The third is the announcement of Prince Sky taking the thrown in 62 days and running Eraklyon with his wife beside him, the rule book states they should create an heir within 7 months." The third council member announced.

"And the last is the charity event masquerade that has been given to Diaspro second princess of Sparks to organise for the first time ever." Only three people clapped.

My eyes widened when Bloom stood up and clapped her hands. A few people joined in after that.

"Everything is settled. Everyone go back to your kingdoms and discuss everything and at the next meeting we will share our opinions. In twenty six days it will be the day of the last meeting where everything will be declared and decided." The council member said before they dismissed everyone.

_**Bloom's**_ POV -

"That's actually crazy that they think your marrying Sky," Diaspro said coming up to me.

I looked down at my heels.

"Bloom?" Diaspro said after a moment of silence. "Oh I get it. Just because I slept with Stefan when he was engaged to you, your trying to get revenge. Your a stupid cow who will never take my kingdom away from me!" Diaspro screamed loud enough for the whole room to hear.

Everyone turned silent and listened.

"Diaspro your the reason Stefan and Bloom broke up?" Dad growled at Diaspro.

"I hate you all." Diaspro screamed once she realised what she'd revealed out loud.

Stefan's father Clark, went up to the front beside us with Stefan beside us.

"Is this true? You had an intimate relationship with your Fiancés sister?" Clark yelled.

"Dad I'm sorry, I swear it was the biggest mistake of my life-" Clark cut Stefan off with sharp words.

"Don't you dare!" Clark growled loudly. Clark then turned towards Bloom. "I apologise dear. If my son wasn't so reckless and stupid he wouldn't have slept around with girls who would do such an act before marriage."

"It's fine King Clark." I said, he smiled at me and then pulled Stefan along. I rolled my eyes when Stefan gave me a desperate and longing looks.

After the meeting we all went back to Sparks in a comfortable silence.


	11. Chapter 11

**My Sister's Fiancé. **

**Thank you for the reviews, I enjoy reading them but keep 'em coming! I love writing this story.**

_**Sky's POV.**_

"Well that went great!" I told Brandon sarcastically. I watched a far as Bloom spoke too her mother, father and sister. Everyone by now was disgusted by Diaspro's little speech.

Although I am glad now that everyone knows that Stefan slept with Diaspro. Stefan may be a friend but he deserves what he gets.

"Diaspro just shamed herself." Brandon said. I nodded a long, he led us to the portal that led back to Eraklyon.

**How is everything baby – **_**Sky**_

**It's crazy. Di's all over the place, she's screaming at me for being a whore and she told me that she loves you – **_**Bloom**_

**Hold on baby, I'll see you tomorrow and we'll talk – **_**Sky**_

**Thank you, and I seriously can't wait to get out of here and see you xxx**_** – Bloom**_

**I love you –**_** Sky**_

**I ly to –**_** Bloom**_

I switched my phone off and sat down on my bed. Brandon had gone off to Solaria to see Stella while I sit anxiously on my bed.

There was bound to be something online about what just happened so I pulled out my laptop and typed in  .com. The site led me to an article about Bloom.

_**PRINCESS BLOOM'S INNOCENT.**_

_**The princess's rough past of her love life has finally been revealed, The innocent and quiet princess has never been a person who revealed to much about herself or her family.**_

_**As all in the Magical dimension know the princess was to be wed to Prince Stefan of Zenox, six months later the two broke the engagement and lived on normally. **_

_**Now we have sources telling us the reason. Princess Bloom was kind enough to her sister to hide the horrible truth.**_

_**Prince Stefan of Zenox and Princess Diaspro of Sparks slept together during the engagement of Bloom and Stefan. **_

_**A powerful source commented. "Diaspro isn't worth it. She came between Bloom and Stefan, the two who were definitely in love."**_

_**Interviewers managed to get comments off Stefan of Zenox. "It was a mistake I regret to this day. I was drunk, very drunk and I know that's not an excuse. Everyday I ask myself why I would sleep with Diaspro, the bitchy, selfish and known common whore when I had the sweet and innocent Bloom, who is the most amazing girl I have ever met. I don't know and I hate myself for it."**_

I sighed and slammed my laptop shut, how dare he speak like that about Bloom. I thought to myself.

I had no idea what I'd do for the rest of the day, all I know is that I had to keep up with meetings and everything else.

**_Tomorrow Morning_**

I made my way downstairs to inform my parents I was going to meet Bloom so we could talk.

"Mum? Dad?" I yelled as I walked into the dinning room.

"In here." Mum yelled back. I walked in and stood by Mom's seat,

"I'm going to have breakfast with Bloom, I'll see you guys later." I told them, I kissed my Mom on the cheek and then left. I walked to the portal room and made a portal to the diner Bryn Breakfast's.

After I got there I told them I had a reservation for 2 under the name of Pete because we were suppose to be undercover.

_Bloom's_ POV

This morning felt relaxing since I was meeting Sky at the diner and I could talk to him about all the drama that happened last night.

I changed into a pair of skinny jeans, a beige leather jacket, a lace crop top and a pair of heels.

After doing hair and make-up I portalled to the diner and went under the name of Pete. Sky got up and pulled me close to him by my waist. He pulled his face to mine and kissed my lips.

"God you don't know how much I missed you." Sky said. He leaned his chin on my head and pulled me into a hug.

"I missed you to." I told him, he chuckled and then pulled my chair out for me. "A real gentlemen."

"How was last night?" Sky asked. He reached over and grabbed my smaller hand in his larger hand.

"It was horrible so as soon as I got home I went to my bedroom and next thing I know is Diaspro's breaking down my door and my mum is yelling at her to stop."

"Did she hurt you?" Sky asked. I shook my head.

"I used a shield since I didn't want to hurt her and plus my father came at the right time." I said.

"I wish you weren't so nice and caring. She doesn't deserve you in anyway." Sky muttered. I looked down at our hands and then back up at him.

Before I could finish the waitress interrupted us. She cleared her voice in annoyance.

"Are you going to order or not?" She asked.

"Uh yeah we'll have two pieces of cheesecake, one coffee and a latte." Sky said. He looked at mequestionably, I nodded to confirm that's what I liked.

"Anything else? Anything at all." The waitress asked, she bent down slightly so her chest was directly beside Sky's ear.

"No," Sky muttered. He wasn't paying attention to her so she frowned and walked off.

"She was flirting with you," I told him. Sky stared at me with confusion.

"She was? All she did was take our orders." Sky said.

"Yeah with her knee's bent and her boobs directly in front of your face." I said.

"Trust me, I only want to see one person naked." Sky muttered. I flushed and looked down. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you." I said. I looked up at him. "No pick-up lines today?" He smirked at me.

"Alright prepare yourself for the cheesiest one I have." He said. "Did it hurt-"

"-When you fell from heaven? I've heard that one a million times." He gave me a grin.

"Here you are." The waitress placed our cheesecakes and beverages on the table. "Anything else?"

"No thanks my boyfriend and I don't need anything else." I said with emphasis.

"I wasn't asking you, I was asking him." She scoffed at me and then turned to Sky and smiled sweetly.

"Just go." Sky said. She huffed and then stormed off.

"I don't think I'm going to eat any of this she probably spat in it." I muttered. Sky looked down at the food and beverages in disgust.

"Lets just leave that then." Sky said. I smiled and shook my head at him. "Lets go over to mine instead we can relax and watch movies together without any drama?"

"That sounds great." I said. Sky dropped a hundred dollar bill on the table and then got up. He offered me a hand.

I smiled at him and took his hand, Sky easily pulled me up. We both ended up chest to chest. Sky stared into my eyes while I looked up at him, it was like we were both in a haze.


	12. Chapter 12

**My Sister's Fiancé. **

**Thank you for the reviews, I enjoy reading them but keep 'em coming! I love writing this story.**

_**Bloom's POV.**_

Last night was so fun, Sky and I stayed up and watched millions of rom-coms. Although I don't exactly remember anything after watching the first- and only horror film Sky opted for.

"Bloom?" My eyes widened at the tingly feeling my whole body felt as soon as that certain voice spoke.

It was then that I realised that I was cuddled in Sky's arms. His chin was resting on top of my head and I could feel his gaze on my face.

"Oh my god!" I yelled. I jumped apart from him and looked down at myself to see that luckily we were both fully clothed.

"Bloom are you okay? Your face is red."

"Sorry I didn't realise where I was. I must've fell asleep during the last movie last night." I said nervously.

"Uh sure." Sky said. "Mind if I ask why your not looking at me?"

"Sorry I just woke up so I probably look a mess. I'll be right back." I yelled while making my way towards Sky's bathroom.

"There are spare toiletries in the bottom cabinet!" Sky yelled out back to me before I closed the door. I sighed and leaned my back against the cold door.

Slowly I made my way towards Sky's bathroom mirror. Thankfully I didn't have a very bad bed head and my breath didn't really smell and my mouth was free of drool.

I quickly found some new towels, a new tooth brush and took a quick shower and brushed my teeth.

Within 10 minutes I walked back into Sky's bedroom with a towel wrapped around my body tightly hoping it wouldn't fall off.

"S-sky?" I squeaked. Sky, who was sat on the bed and concentrating on a pile of documents looked up at me and his eyes widened, his jaw dropped and he even managed to let go of the documents.

"Y-eah?" He asked before taking a gulp of air.

"Do you mind if you could ask the maids to get me clean clothes because before I got into the shower I didn't realise I didn't have clean clothes." I grumbled.

"Sure I'll be right back," He said. I frowned when he stood in the exact same spot and continued starring at me.

"If you could do it now then I'd be really grateful." I said, I tightened the towel nervously. Sky nodded and walked out the door. I sighed and sat down on his bed, Sky hadn't picked up the documents so I did.

What caught my attention was the fact that Sky's, mine, Brandon's, Stella's and a few other familiar names were printed on the documents.

"These are what the maid gave me from my mother, she told me if you wanted something different just ask." Sky said. He handed me a pile.

There was a blue silk camisole, a pair of black jeans, there was also a hidden pair of panties and bra set in between the pile with brand new tags on them.

"These are all my size, even the bra." I told Sky. His ears turned red and he bit his lip.

"W-well my mom kind of knows about us and since you've unofficially become my soon to be wife my Mom has started to prepare our bedroom and that includes the wardrobe-"

"What?" I asked with wide eyes. I looked up at Sky who's gaze appeared to be on the small amount of cleavage popping out of the towel. "Sky!"

"W-what sorry-" He looked up to meet my eyes. "Can you get changed before we talk?"

I sighed and then made my way towards the bathroom. I changed into the clothes and then took out my emergency make-up in my small purse and applied it to make me look decent.

Once I was done I made my way towards Sky and sat down beside him on the bed.

"Can I see it?" I asked. Sky nodded and stood up.

"It's almost done with the redecorating, my mom's doing the bathroom up for us. It's the biggest room in the whole property." Sky said. He grabbed my hand and held it in his.

After a small walk passing doors and doors we made it to huge double door covered in intriguing golden patterns on a beautiful white door.

"This is it." Sky said. I nodded and watched as he opened the doors. The room turned out to be huge, plenty of room for other things. There was a huge king sized bed in the middle, a small cute balcony with a couch swing, and two doors, which were the bathroom/shower and the other was the walk-in closet, which was attached to another door that reached to a room just for our shoes.

"This room is amazing!" I squealed. Sky let out a nervous breath and pulled me into his arms.

"I'm glad you like it but we better get out before my mother finds us in here, she'd have my head." Sky muttered. I nodded and we made our way towards Sky's bedroom.

"What were the documents you had in there? I saw my name." I asked.

"I was going to ask for you permission to help me organise the annual Eraklyon ball. I needed your signature as well." Sky asked.

"Why me?" I asked with a frown.

"My parents had a selection of people who they thought would be good at helping organise. I picked you and my parents seemed happy about it." Sky said. I smiled and nodded.

"I'd love help out. The ball is a huge event, it'll be fun." I said.

"Good because I've started preparations." Sky said.

"It's only a month away." I said. "That's way to less time for us to be able to plan."

"I've planned half of it, the other half we can easily get done and then after that the event will take place as well of the announcement of you becoming my wife and then you can move in." Sky said.

I bit my lip and smiled. That day could not come any slower.

"So you know the relationship? Our one?" Sky asked. I nodded and leaned my head against his shoulder as we both took seats on his bed. "We've moved up a stage now haven't we?"

"How?" I asked. "Isn't it relationship then moving in, then getting engaged, then married and lastly having children?"

"No I meant in small steps not huge ones. Like how we spent the night sleeping together."

"All we did was sleep." I said a little to quickly. Sky grinned while I flushed and hid my face into his neck.

"I know but we also kind of did that thing girls love." Sky said embarrassed.

"What do girls love?" I asked.

"You know when I wrapped my arms around you-"

"Snuggled together?" I asked.

"I prefer the term sleeping in bed because its more of a manly term," Sky muttered.

"I'm pretty sure its preferred to as snuggling-"

"So we slept next to each other, doesn't that bring us to a higher level?" Sky asked.

"A closer level to what exactly?"

"Uh doing things other than sex?" Sky said. My eyes widened. That thought hadn't even popped in my mind.

"W-what?" I squeaked.

"I'm sorry that was over stepping the line." Sky said. I nodded and took a deep breath in.

"Okay lets talk about this." I said. I sat criss cross and faced Sky across the bed. "Maybe we could do t-that thing you were talking about a little before the Eraklyon ball or even our engagement?"

Sky's eyes lit up like fireworks but then he coolly cleared his throat. "That's fine."

I chuckled and grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers.

"What time is it?" I asked quietly.

"Nearly 10 o'clock." Sky said.

"I better get home. My mom told me to come home before lunch and I kind of miss my own clothes." I said.

"Okay but I'll call you to meet up for planning." Sky said. I nodded and leaned in to peck his lips. Sky smirked at me before throwing me a wink. "All this planning will be good practise for our wedding day."

He laughed silently when he saw my face flush. I rolled my eyes and opened the portal.


	13. Chapter 13

**My Sister's Fiancé. **

**Thank you for the reviews, I enjoy reading them but keep 'em coming! I love writing this story.**

_**Sky's POV.**_

"Welcome everyone to the second annual meeting of alliances between Eraklyon, Sparks, Pasityna, Solaria, Melody, Zenox, Tides and a few other kingdoms in the magical dimension." The first council man said.

It had been a week since the last one, 5 whole days closer to Bloom becoming my fiancée.

"Us council men have gathered together to decided that this meeting is only for discussion, in two weeks time we shall meet again and decide whether to go through with suggestions and such."

"The first topic up for discussion is the relationship between Stella of Solaria and The squire of Eraklyon Brandon." The second council man said.

"Their relationship is a disgrace to royals all over! We should have them both taken out of these meetings and into earth." A royal yelled.

"Who dares to speak about my daughter in such a manner!" The King of Solaria roared. He stood up from his seat and glared at everyone.

"Enough!" The councilmen yelled simultaneously. Everything went silent.

"The royals of Sparks please state your opinions one by one." The third councilman said.

"I think their an ugly couple and shouldn't be together because its like against the rules and stuff." Bloom's sister said obnoxiously. She flicked her fake thinned out blonde hair and then looked down at her nails.

"I disagree with Diaspro. Stella is a wonderful girl and her and Brandon are truly in love."

After a few others gave their opinion the councilman cleared his throat.

"This is a small decision so the councilmen and I have decided that Stella and Brandon should not keep their relationship alive for the purpose of-"

_Bloom's POV_ -

As soon as those words left the councilman's mouth I turned to look at Stella who burst into tears.

"You can't do that!" Someone yelled out loudly, then I noticed all eyes on me. My eyes widened when I realised I was the one who had yelled that. "I'm sorry for interrupting councilmen but I've known Stella my whole life and I knew a part of her life when she fell apart and no one could help accept Brandon."

"I am very sorry Princess but we have already made a decision-"

"Please let me read you this message Stella sent me two days ago. It reads 'You'll never guess what Bloom! Brandon asked me on a date a week ago and yesterday night he took me out by the lake and he was so kind. I felt like a love struck teen because he is the best thing that has ever happened to me'."

I looked over to Stella who was crying in her mothers arms and Brandon who was staring at Stella with love and adoration.

"You have to understand that love changes people. Brandon makes Stella a better person." I said. The councilmen turned their backs to us and faced each other.

After a two minute discussion between the four of them they turned back to us.

"The discussion has been turned around, we are now allowing the relationship between Stella of Solaria and Eraklyon's squire Brandon."

Stella got up and made her way towards Brandon, who stood with open arms.

My eyes then turned to Sky, he was starring at me with an unknown emotion in his eyes. I looked down when my phone beeped.

_**That was amazing. - Sky.**_

_**I was just supporting my best friend. Brandon and Stella deserve each other. - Bloom.**_

_**Do you think I deserve you ;) - Sky.**_

_**Why of course. - Bloom. **_I smiled down at the teasing text I sent him. My gaze turned upwards and towards him, after Stella and Brandon had been escorted out of the meeting to take a breather we carried on with the meeting.

The wait for mine and Sky's engagement was making me fidget and get anxious in my seat.

"And now the last idea we have come up with to join Eraklyon and Sparks together in a never ending alliance." The first councilman said.

"The idea we have come up with will create an ever lasting bound between Eraklyon and Sparks. The heirs of each throne be betrothed to each other-"

"NO-" Diaspro screamed but someone put their hand over her mouth.

"This will be a benefit because Bloom of Sparks and Sky of Eraklyon will create heirs and earn each of the thrones which will be a closer bond by blood." The third councilman said.

"What about Diaspro?" Someone asked.

"We have a variety of princes who are looking for domino blood." A councilman said.

"This is clearly a decision half of the royals agree with and the other half disagree with." The second councilman said.

"Attention!" The third councilman yelled causing everyone to stop their arguing. "We'll put it to a vote, since there are too many people here I expect everyone to send a letter during this week whether you agree or disagree and I want reasons. Then to identify things we will need you to sign the letter before sending it."

"Alright as long as everyone does that we won't be making any visits. That is the end of the meeting." The councilman announced, everyone got up and started making portals back to their kingdoms.

"We've got to be quiet, my parents are here as well. We're lucky Diaspro didn't come along." I whispered to Sky.

We were both at Eraklyon, where we were hoping to have coffee and a talk but my parents some how showed up.

So now here Sky and I were hiding between a small door and the corridor wall next to the exact same room my parents and Sky's parents were in.

For the first five minutes they entered in, they sat down, got tea and made a few jokes but now it seemed like they were discussing very serious issues.

"So what brought you two by straight after the meeting?" Erendor asked. My father coughed awkwardly.

"It's a rather serious matter that no one but myself and my wife know." Dad said. It seemed as though he was ashamed.

"What is it?" Samara asked.

"It's something we are ashamed of and will be for the rest of our lives for not telling our daughters." Mum said.

"Your scaring us, how serious is this matter." Samara responded.

I felt Sky's arms wrap around my waist tightly since his front was crushed against my back because of the lack of room, it was comforting so I leaned my head back slightly.

"Years ago before Oritel and I attempted having our first child the doctor told us it was a low chance of us even having Bloom." Mum said shakily.

"We started talking about adoption and we came met this 15 year old teenager in a small part of Sparks. She was pregnant during that time and agreed for us to adopt her child." Dad explained.

My heart stopped beating, was I adopted?

Sky's arms around my waist tightened.

"But during that time I fell sick. Oritel and I went to the doctors and they told us I was 6 months pregnant and showing the symptoms slowly since Bloom was a smaller baby that usual." Mum said.

"3 months later Bloom was born, a little smaller than expected but there she was our little girl." Dad said, he sounded so happy, it made a smile appear on my face.

I turned my face slightly so I could see Sky who also had a small grin on his face. I jumped slightly when Sky grabbed my shoulders and turned my around so I was facing him.

Sky leaned down and connected his lips to mine, I sighed and relaxed into his body but we both pulled away when my parents continued.

"After two months of Bloom's birth, we went on a holiday as a family with the fifteen year old pregnant girl. We discussed with her and she told us that she wanted us to have her baby. So we waited another three months and that is when we came back to Sparks with two daughters." Mum said.

"D-diaspro is adopted?" Erendor yelled in horror. "If my son gets engaged with her, we won't have Sparks blood anywhere in our family! That is unacceptable Oritel. I apologise because this seems difficult."

"Erendor!" Samara said with warning.

"I understand you are mad Erendor, we kept this secret from you even though she may become your daughter in law."

"Not anymore. My son doesn't want to marry your second he wants Blooms hand in marriage!" Erendor yelled through anger.

"W-wh-hat?" Mum stuttered out. Samara sighed.

"The day Sky accepted the proposal was the day before he met Bloom. He thought Bloom was the one who requested the proposal." Samara said.

"That's why the council are so strict on that decision." Oritel muttered. "I must agree we should probably tell the council we want Sky and Bloom married in order for there to be real blood in the alliance,"

"When are you going to tell your daughters?" Erendor asked more calmly. I closed my eyes in disgust. Sky pulled my head towards his chest, I leaned against his body slumly holding him for support.

I was thankful he was letting me ruin his tee shirt with my stupid mascara/tear stains.

"Lets go upstairs." Sky said. Before I could say anything he was leading me upstairs. Once we got there I sobbed into his chest, while he said comforting words in my ear.


	14. Chapter 14

**My Sister's Fiancé. **

**Thank you for the reviews, I enjoy reading them but keep 'em coming! I love writing this story.**

_**Bloom's POV.**_

After the whole ordeal with my parents admitting their terrible secret two days ago I had avoided them non stop. My excuses were that I had to help Sky plan the annual Eraklyon ball.

Another downside was the fact that Sky's parents couldn't even look me in the eye anymore.

Sky tried his best to pry the secret from his parents with subtle hints but it seemed to not work, so here I was with Sky, Brandon and Stella explaining what was going on.

"So what's up with you two? You've been acting weird lately." Brandon asked. He and Stella were currently sat on Sky's bed while Sky and I stood in front of them.

"On Monday morning Sky and I came back to Eraklyon and we overheard our parents talking." I explained.

"About what? Was it old people sex because please I don't think any of us want to hear about that." Stella muttered.

"No its something serious." Sky said after clearing his throat awkwardly. I sniffled since I had recently stopped crying causing myself to get a runny nose.

"M-my parents told Erendor and Samara ab-bout an adoption." I murmured. Everyone stayed silent so I continued. "Before I was born my parents confronted the doctor and he told them that they could not have children so they looked into adopting. When they found a confidant to give up their baby they found they were pregnant with me."

I gulped, Skys arm wrapped around my waist and he rubbed small circles on my hip through the material of my dress.

"2 months after I was born, the candidate they chose for their adoption contacted my parents and then 3 months later Diaspro was born." I said shakily.

"Diaspro is adopted?" Stella asked.

"That means she has no Domino blood and the contract of their engagement is void." Brandon said.

"We know that, its just my whole life I thought of Di as a real sister. Even after all the awful things she did to me, I forgave her because I thought she was my blood sister! My parents haven't even told her yet." I whispered.

"Its not your fault Bloom." Stella said. She stood up and wrapped her arms around me. "Try to get your mind off it, how about the four of us go down to the boutique slash Men's formal that just opened up and shop for our outfits for the Eraklyon ball."

"Okay." I said.

"Great now lets go get all this unwanted make-up off your face." Stella said cheerfully. I chuckled and followed her into Sky's bathroom with her emergency make-up bag.

10 minutes later Stella had straightened my hair out and fixed my eye shadow, eyeliner and mascara and then we were off to go.

Sky held my hand as we made our way to their leaver bikes. I sat behind Sky and Stella sat behind Brandon.

After driving for five minutes we took a fast lane into Magic and located the store. Once the owner identified us she closed the store so we could have the whole place to ourselves.

"Okay this is what's going to happen." Stella said, she clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "Us girls are picking dresses and then we're going to go suit shopping so we know what colours to match with."

"When did we agree to this." Brandon whined.

"I'd gladly go shopping with you ladies as long as it cheers you up." Sky said. I smiled at him sweetly.

"You wont be saying that in three hours." I said with a snort. Brandon grinned and nodded, Stella rolled her eyes and Sky gave me a narrowed look with an embarrassed smile.

"Come on people lets start." Stella yelled. We walked into the ladies gown section.

"Wow there's so many of them." Sky said, I turned to look at his wide and frightened eyes.

"Lets cancel things down." I said. I turned to Sky. "Should I chose a full length gown or a short length one?"

"A full length, I guess?" Sky said. I nodded and smiled in satisfaction, this man was definitely husband material.

"What colour do you think suits me? Better yet what colour did you plan on wearing?" I asked excitedly.

"My mom planned on making me wear a baby blue waistcoat underneath my grey suit since blue is Eraklyon's colour." Sky said. I raised an eyebrow.

"I need more detail."

"I can get a new suit to match your dress if you want?"

"No, I'd prefer wearing Eraklyon's colour if I'm being honest." I said. Sky nodded.

"I've saved a picture of it on my phone." Sky said after pulling out his phone he showed me a picture of a charcoal grey suit with a baby blue waistcoat and a matching tie underneath and then a white button up shirt.

"Sky!" I yelled angrily. He stared at me with confusion. "This is not grey, oh my god this is charcoal grey!"

"Its the same thing." Sky yelled back.

"Your so lucky you showed me that photo otherwise we so would have clashed and the ball is straight after our engagement is announced which means we have to looks amazing together." I said.

Sky chuckled quietly and then grabbed my face in his hands and pulled my lips to his. After a few seconds of explosions and fireworks we pulled apart.

"So the dress has to be long length and baby blue and I definitely want a little bling because I don't like plain formal dresses." I said. Sky nodded and we both made our way towards the blue dresses in the boutique.

After Sky helped me pick out a selection of baby blue dresses I went to the changing room with them and Sky stood outside.

I picked up the first dress which was baby blue, floor length and had a v neck line. The dress didn't have any straps so I was in quite the predicament since I was wearing a bra with straps.

"Sky?" I called out. I heard his footsteps and then his voice outside of the stall.

"Yeah?" Sky said.

"Could you go to the small lingerie aisle of the boutique and pick out a strapless bra for me?" I called out. After a moment of silence.

"Y-yeah sure. Um, what size are you?" He asked. My eyes widened, how did I not realise I'd have to tell him my bra size.

"Um, its 38D." I told him, I swear I heard Sky take an intake of breath before I heard his footsteps. Two minutes later Sky knocked on my changing room door.

"I'm kind of topless right now so could you throw it over the door?" I asked.

"Yeah I kind of asked the shop keepers help and she gave me two options. I didn't know if you wanted the plain or the, uhm, patterned." Sky said. His arm passed me two hangers.

I pulled them out to reveal a white plain strapless bra and a black with lace patterned strapless bra. I pulled the black one on and then tried on the dress.

I zipped up the black of the dress with very much effort and then opened the door.

Sky looked up at the sound of my changing room door opening. He stood up and stared at me with wide eyes.

"This one seems a bit, extravagant." I mumbled to myself.

"Are you joking you look beautiful!" Sky yelled. I smiled and turned around to face him.

"Okay next dress." I said. Sky nodded and I turned back to my changing room. I tried my hardest to unzip the dress but it was impossible because the zipper was stuck and Stella or the assistant were no where in site.

"Sky?"

"Hmm?"

"I need you to come in here." I said.

"W-why?" Sky asked.

"My zipper is stuck." I said.

"Okay open the door." Sky said. I sighed and opened the changing room door. Sky entered the small space which was squeezing his front into my behind.

Sky placed a rough warm hand on my shoulder while the other one moved my hair aside and pushed it all on to my other shoulder.

Sky's breath was warm against my neck that I almost let out a moan. He gripped the small zip and roughly pulled it down with such a force that the whole dress fell down to my knees.

I panicked and squealed in panic and spun around giving him more of a view.

Sky's eyes travelled up and down my body.

"Sky! Get out!" I yelled hurriedly. With one last glance he made his way out and closed the door behind him.

After a couple more dresses we both decided on a baby blue floor length gown that had a slight slit through it reaching one of my knees and the top was a sweetheart neckline.


	15. Chapter 15

**My Sister's Fiancé. **

**Thank you for the reviews, I enjoy reading them but keep 'em coming! I love writing this story.**

_**Sky's POV.**_

I couldn't get the thought of Bloom out of my head. After the dress shopping a day ago, our intimate moment. How exposed she was to me. How I saw her almost bare and almost completely lost it.

I honestly could not wait until that moment where I'd be able to ravish her whole body.

The thoughts were shaken out of me when Brandon collapsed on the sofa beside me. We were both currently playing a video game in the games room.

"What are you doing all day?" Brandon asked. "I checked your schedule and you've had a lot of spare time in it lately, that and planning the annual ball."

"Not tonight, I'm being forced to attend that stupid party Bloom's sister is throwing, it was given to her by the council out of sympathy." I muttered.

"Don't worry bro, Bloom's going to and so am I." Brandon said. "Stella was whining to me on the phone about how she has to go because it's girl code or something, so Bloom will have her company."

"Thats good. I have a two hour meeting planning the annual ball in half an hour and today Bloom is busy so it will be just me." I muttered. Planning was no fun without the redhead beauty.

"Alright dude I'll see you around. I'm kind of busy." Brandon said. He put his controller down and strolled out the room. I put mine down to and pulled out the annual ball planning folder which Bloom had the idea of making.

She looked so excited to start the planning. It was cute watching her ramble about the table décor or what type of cutlery we used.

For Bloom's sister party I decided to wear my Eraklyon uniform since I didn't want to give the effort of actually getting a suit tailored.

Bloom had told me at exactly 8.00, she would make a portal for me that took me to Sparks castle. So here I was standing in front of a firey portal. I stepped through and light flashed before my eyes and then the castle came into my sight.

The entrance was decorated in tacky pink bows and ribbons. I rolled my eyes, this was definitely decorated by Bloom's braty sister.

"Sky!" My gaze went to Alexis, the six year old- and youngest heir to a throne. She was absolutely adorable, her big brown eyes had everyone doing anything she wanted.

"Alexis? I didn't know you were coming here," I said. I bent down and picked her up.

"I didn't want to either uncle Sky! Mom made me, she said I have to meet the princess's of Domino." Alexis said with a frown. I chuckled.

"Come on lets get you inside, you look like your freezing." I said. She gave a small nod and leaned her tiny head against my shoulder. We walked into the castle to see the whole place covered in white, gold and pink tacky decorations.

"There you are!" Prince Andrew yelled. He was the father of Alexis. "You worried me sick princess, you've got to stop running off."

"Sorry daddy. I saw uncle Sky." She said with an innocent look. Andrew sighed and then turned his gaze to me.

"Hey Sky, how are you doing man." He said. He pulled me into a man hug with Alexis in between.

"Good thanks. I see your daughters still a runaway child." Sky teased. Alexis glared at him while the two men chuckled.

"Andrew look who I found." Karina, Andrew's wife said as she stopped beside him.

"Who?" He asked.

"This is Bloom, the princess of Domino. Bloom this is my husband Andrew and this is my daughter Alexis, oh and this is Sky." Karina said cheerfully.

"It's nice to meet you guys. Hi Alexis." Bloom said. She walked towards Alexis and I.

"Are you the princess of Domino?" Alexis asked. Bloom nodded. "Great! Mommy I have met the princess can I go home now!"

"Alexis!" Karina warned.

"No it's fine when I was a little girl these types of events bored me to death, sometimes I fell asleep and sometimes I would make new friends and play hide and seek with them." Bloom said. Alexis eyes lit up.

Alexis pulled her arms away from me and towards Bloom. Bloom reached over and pulled her on to her hip.

"Why don't we go find our seats hun?" Andrew asked his wife. They both said their goodbyes and walked off.

"Shall we go find our seats as well?" I asked. Bloom nodded.

"We're all sat on the domino/Eraklyon table." Bloom said. She looked at Alexis who was on her lap. "You can sit on mine or Sky's lap," Alexis nodded eagerly.

I'm glad Alexis and Bloom liked each other because Alexis is like a niece to me and Bloom is my soon to be wife. It was another reason I was already in love with her, she was great with kids.

Our places we're luckily next to each other but unfortunately since Bloom's sister, Diana or Daisy or whatever her name is was the one who planned the seating plan she had placed her seat next to mine.

"Can I have a drink please Bloom?" Alexis asked. She was currently sat in Bloom's lap and they were playing an I spy game.

"Lemonade or coca cola?" Bloom asked.

"Um, which one are you having?" Alexis asked.

"I only drink water because fizzy drinks aren't to healthy for us." Bloom said.

"Me too!" Alexis said cheerfully. Bloom smiled down at her and asked the waiter to bring a glass of water.

"Look at that, your already a good influence on Alexis. How do you do it? She loves fizzy drinks." I said. Alexis rolled her big brown eyes.

"Uncle Sky stop lying! I always drink water." Alexis said. I rolled my eyes because she and I both know that was a lie.

"Who do you believe Bloom?" Alexis asked. Bloom turned to look to me and then Alexis, she repeated this motion two more times.

"You, of course Alexis. Sky is a liar, pants on fire." Bloom agreed. Alexis giggle adorably and Bloom smiled at me cheekily.

"Your both mean, stop ganging up on me!" I whined. This had them chuckling at me.

"Sky darling!" An unfamiliar voice said. We all turned to the seat next to mine, where Daisy sat.

"Who are you?" Alexis asked, the kid was adorable she always voiced her thoughts.

"Bloom! Why the hell have you dragged along a messy kid with you to our table. All kids do is cry, make mess and be loud and annoying." Bloom's sister said.

"I'm a lot more grown up and I don't cry!" Alexis defended.

"Shut up you stupid kid!" Bloom's sister growled back.

"Stop it Diaspro! Alexis isn't going to make a mess and she is definitely not stupid. You need to get over yourself and grow up a little bit." Bloom whispered shouted back.

"Sky defend me!" Diana yelled.

"It's your own fault Dinah and don't you dare bully Alexis ever again. Apologize to her." I said sternly. Alexis threw her a smug smile.

"My name is Diaspro and I will never apologize to that brat!" She said before she crossed her arms and angrily got up.

"I don't like her." Alexis said with a pout.

"That's my sister for you." Bloom muttered. Alexis eyes widened.

"Sorry, I mean, shes so so so nice!" Alexis said cheerfully. Bloom chuckled.

"Don't worry Ally she's always like that and sometimes I don't like her either." Bloom said.

"Is Ally my nickname from you?" Alexis asked.

"Yes, I hope you like it." Bloom said. "What's the nickname Sky gave you?"

"It's sometimes princess or jelly bean." Alexis said. Bloom furrowed her eyebrows and turned to me looking for an explanation.

"She's obsessed with jelly beans. Every time I visit she asks me to bring her a bag because her parents have limited her amount of eating them so her teeth stay healthy."

"You sneak in sweets for Ally?" Bloom asked. She laughed and then turned to look at Alexis.

"What's so funny?"

"Your such a criminal Sky," Bloom teased. I chuckled and bit my lip as I watched her smile.

"I like coming to boring parties now because you two are my friends and you are really funny." Alexis said.

"I know I'm so charming and funny, who wouldn't enjoy my company?" I said.

"Me." Alexis and Bloom said at the same time. I rolled my eyes.

"Can we go out for ice cream with Bloom this time Uncle Sky?" Alexis asked.

"Every once a fortnight I take this little devil out for ice-cream since her father is one of my best mates, little jelly bean here is like a niece of mine. Would you like to join us? Our next one will be tomorrow." I said.

"I'd love to." Bloom said. Alexis beamed and started rambling on about the last time we went out for ice-cream.

_**New character, what do you guys think of Alexis, the adorable little devil?**_

_**Am I the only one who finds it funny that Sky never seems to remember Diaspro's name?**_


	16. Chapter 16

**My Sister's Fiancé. **

**Thank you for the reviews, I enjoy reading them but keep 'em coming! I love writing this story.**

_**Bloom's POV.**_

Today is the day Sky and Alexis are portaling to my room so we can all go out to the beach for a while and lunch at Alexis parents house. I was really excited because this would be a normal day out to earth without the Magix paparazzi stalking us.

I wore a navy halter neck bikini top and matching bottoms, on top I wore a pair of shorts and a tee shirt that revealed my shoulders, I had sun glasses on my eyes, and a pair of sandals on my feet.

Luckily I owned waterproof concealer so I could cover up but other than that I was make-up free.

"Bloom!" Alexis yelled. I smiled and walked out of my bathroom and into my bedroom.

"Hey guys," I said.

"I'm excited, aren't you excited?" Alexis squealed. I chuckled, she was sat on Sky's shoulders in an adorable summer dress, with, what I'm guessing is a bathing suit underneath.

Sky, on the other hand wore a tight maroon tee shirt, showing off his broad shoulders, big muscles and obviously-there abs. Underneath he wore shorts and flip flops.

"What's that?" I asked Sky, he held a beach bag.

"Alexis mother packed it. It's full of her beach toys or something and sun screen." Sky said. I nodded and walked towards him. Quickly I tied my hair in a high pony tail and then created a portal.

"Ready?" I asked them. Sky grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. We walked through the portal and reached an alleyway, from there we walked through Gardenia shopping centre and into Gardenia's beach.

Sky set up two towels on the sand directly under the sun, but there was also a spot of shade beside us and the spot was near the beach's swings and swirly slide.

"Can we go swimming first?" Alexis asked. I smiled down at her and nodded.

"Did your mum pack you a bathing suit or did she make you wear it underneath?" I asked.

"I wore it underneath." She said. I nodded and grabbed her beach bag, after spreading sun tan lotion on her, putting on her sun hat, tying her hair and taking off the summer dress that was over her bathing suit I got myself ready.

"What're you doing?" Sky asked. I looked down at him from where I stood, he was laying there completely topless and handsome as ever. My eyes lingered on his toned muscles before they looked back at his face.

A blush crept up on my cheeks when I saw the small grin on his lips. I shook my head and started pulling off my tee shirt.

I had to admit the bikini top was definitely flattering on my breasts but I wasn't about to brag about it to Sky. I then proceeded to pull down my shorts and put them beside my tee shirt.

"Are you ready to go down to the water?" I asked Sky. I looked down at him to see him wide eyed. "What's wrong?" I asked with a frown.

"Can we go now?" Alexis whined, she tugged my arm down causing us both to snap our gazes towards her. I nodded and let her guide me towards the sea.

I could feel Sky's gaze on my backside so I knew he was following behind, I honestly did not mind him starring, it oddly enough didn't make me uncomfortable.

I was dragged out of my thoughts when a load of water was thrown in my face. I narrowed my eyes at Sky, who was now in front of me smugly with Alexis giggling by his side.

I grinned and looked down at the water, I dunked my hands underneath and pushed it towards them. It went straight towards their faces, soaking them.

"Oh that is it!" Sky yelled warningly. He walked towards me and grabbed me by the waist, at first I thought he was going to kiss me because our faces were so close but he dunked me down into the water.

Once I resurfaced Sky grabbed my face and helped me out. I narrowed my eyes at him but before I could say anything a small gush of water hit us both but only on our stomachs.

We both looked down to see Alexis giggling. Sky and I made eye contact and then chased her through the water.

Sky was being an amazing uncle by letting her think she won, once in a while she would stop running and attempt to throw water at us and Sky would fake falling back, which I found adorable.

"Can we go back and have a drink? I'm exhausted." Sky said, I nodded and lifted Alexis up to my hip and we made our way back to our towels.

After wiping ourselves off, we sat down on our towels but Alexis decided to go and play on the swirly slides so Sky and I sat down.

"Sky?" I said. He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. "Can you spread sun tan lotion on my back, I really don't want a red back."

"S-sure." Sky said. I thanked him and then laid my front down on my towel.

"Can you take the back of my bikini off as well please?" I asked. I knew exactly what I was doing but I still went ahead and did it.

"Are you sure? What if someone looks?" Sky asked.

"The only people on this beach are families and younger kids, the teenagers are in school around this time." I said.

"Okay," Sky muttered. I heard him squeezed the lotion on to his hands from the bottle and then I felt it.

The tingle in my abdomen, the increase of my heart beat and the shiver that ran through my spine hit me all at the same time.

Sky's hands were cold and rough, but they felt so good on my skin and the way his hands massaged the lotion into my back was a great feeling.

His hands worked their way towards my shoulders and massaged them, they slowly went down to my waist, where he gripped on my hips tightly. I closed my eyes, this was amazing.

It was all over when I felt it. And by 'it' I meant the brush of his hand against the side of my breast. It made my senses ten times better and I had no idea of anything around me.

I squealed and jumped up from my position and pulled my bikini back on properly.

"Uhm, thank you." I muttered awkwardly.

"Your welcome." Sky said. I smiled at him and then looked down at myself, I had definitely caught a small tan. My legs looked shinier than ever since the sun looked down at them.

"Aunty Bloom! Uncle Sky!" Alexis yelled as she made her way towards us.

The fact that she called me her aunt made a smile appear on my face.

"What's up jelly bean?" Sky asked her as she sat down in his lap. Her small body looked adorable in her pink bathing suit with strawberry designs on it and her hair up in a pony tail.

"Can we get ice cream?" Alexis asked with puppy dog eyes.

"That's a good idea, I know an ice cream parlour down the road." I said. Sky just nodded in agreement and then helped me pack up. I put my tee shirt and shorts back on, Sky put his tee shirt back on and Alexis just slipped on a pair of shorts on top of her bathing suit.

Once we arrived to the parlour we sat down and waited for someone to come take our order.

"What time did mommy say I have to go home, uncle Sky." Alexis asked from her chair, which had a block on it to make her higher.

"At around 1pm, your parents want us to stay for lunch." Sky said. Alexis nodded.

"Do you and Aunty Bloom do kissing? Uncle Sky?" Alexis asked with a frown.

"Jelly bean! You can't ask that question!" Sky said.

"You love Aunty Bloom!" She squealed out. Sky didn't roll his eyes but chuckled at her excitement. "When is the wedding!"

Sky turned to look at me and I could tell he was smiling with the way the words came out of his mouth. "Soon, very soon."

"You have to keep this a secret though Alexis or Sky and I will be in trouble, okay?" I said.

"I love secrets! I promise I will keep it forever!" She said excitedly.

"Hi welcome to Daniella's sweet retreat, what can I get you?" The young waitress asked us. Although I had a feeling she was being cheery towards Sky.

"I want a chocolate ice cream!" Alexis yelled.

"Do you want a cone or a scoop?" I asked her.

"Cone with chocolate sauce and rainbow sprinkles." Alexis added.

"Anything else?" The waitress asked.

"I'll just have 2 scoops of coconut ice cream, thank you." I said politely even though I wanted to yell at her for laying her eyes on Sky.

"And I'll have the mint chocolate chip. In a 3 scoops." Sky said.

"So what's your name?" The waitress asked.

"I'm Alexis, that is Sky and that's Bloom!" Alexis said. The waitress ignored her and smiled slyly at Sky.

"Cute name. Mine is Wendy." Wendy said.

"Do you love Sky?" Alexis asked Wendy with a frown.

"I just might be a little off." Wendy said, she winked at Sky.

"But you can't!" Alexis said. Wendy turned to look at her for the first time. "Uncle Sky already loves Bloom!" Wendy's gaze turned to me and then to Sky's but then got up and walked off.

"She's a little bit crazy." Alexis exclaimed.

"Yeah that was kind of weird." Sky said. I nodded.

After we ate our ice creams we decided to go rent a hotel room, take separate showers and change ready to go back to Magix and have lunch at Alexis parents house.


	17. Chapter 17

**My Sister's Fiancé. **

**Thank you for the reviews, I enjoy reading them but keep 'em coming! I love writing this story.**

**I am so sorry for the late update. My laptop recently had a shut down and this document was saved on there but now its back, so enjoy!**

_**Sky's POV.**_

"This is just for paparazzi purposes I swear son!" My dad said defensively.

"I don't want to, she's annoying. I'd rather spend my day in meetings." I said back.

"We can turn this into a group, instead of just you and Diaspro. You can invite Brandon, Bloom and a few others." Mum said. I sighed and agreed to it.

My parents had told me this morning during breakfast that I would have to make an appearance near Diana or Dina, my fake fiancé which I did not want to at all.

"Fine as long as I get to invite other people." I muttered. "What time shall I invite them over?" I asked.

"Around 2pm? You can all go and pay Eraklyon's yacht a visit, its been updated. All equipment inside it." Mum suggested.

"Okay." I said. I stood up and made my way towards my bedroom. After locking the door, I pulled out my phone and rang Bloom.

"Hello." Bloom answered after the fourth ring.

"Hey," I answered back.

"Whats wrong? You seem mad." Bloom said. I could tell she was frowning.

"I have good news and bad news." I said.

"Bad news first and then the good news," Bloom said.

"My parents have told me I need to make a public appearance with your sister." I said.

"Oh," Bloom said.

"But the good news for me but slightly bad news for you is that I convinced my parents to make you, Brandon and his girlfriend tag along." I blurted.

"With Diaspro! Urgh this is not going to be fun. You owe me one, big time!" Bloom said.

"Great, can you tell your sister. I don't have the energy to contain my anger while speaking to her. I love you and remember to wear something ugly so I don't grab you and kiss the air out of you."

Before Bloom could reply I hung up. Oh god, did I just admit to loving Bloom?! She probably thought I was crazy.

"Hey dude," Brandon said. He had just portalled on to the Eraklyon yacht with Stella by his side.

"Have a seat guys." I muttered. After they sat down beside me they both took a glass of champagne and we started talking when a huge firey portal opened.

A smile fell on my face when Bloom appeared but it instantly dropped when I saw who was trailing behind her.

"Stefan?" I asked. The guy who used to be my best friend was a bastard that I could not stand after what he did to Bloom. I turned to Bloom for an explanation but she had a scowl across her face.

"I'm sorry to intrude guys but my parents told me I had to." Stefan said. "I'm here as Bloom's date."

"What?" I practically growled out.

"Woah dude calm down," Stefan said.

"You are not my date Stefan!" Bloom said warningly.

"Babe-"

"Don't you dare babe me!" Bloom yelled at him before I could. I watched as Bloom stomped her way over to Stella and took her champagne class and then chugged the whole thing down.

"So how have you been?" Stefan asked. I took a step back and rolled my eyes. I slowly made my towards Bloom and sat down beside her, but not to close.

"What did I say about wearing something that would make me want to grab you and kiss you until you ran out of air?" I whispered into Blooms ear discretely.

"Sky!" Bloom muttered. I grinned when I noticed the small blush on her beautiful face.

"Hey guys, I'm finally here!" An all to annoying and familiar voice said. I rolled my eyes but jumped when I felt something rough and uncomfortable against my side.

"Hey baby, did you miss me?" Diane asked as she pushed herself against my side.

I moved away and towards Bloom but didn't say anything.

"Guys lets go for a swim, this yacht comes with a ladder that you can climb up and down in." Brandon suggested. He took off his shirt which left him in a pair of shorts.

I did the same and so did Stefan. After that the girls took off their dresses with revealed bikini's. I could only pay attention to Bloom, I watched closely as she slipped off her shoes and then grabbed the hem of her dress.

It was like slow motion as she pulled it off, I watched as she shook her hair out of her pony tail.

"Wow," I muttered under my breath.

"Do I look sexy honey?" Dina asked me. I turned my gaze to her and rolled my eyes. Of course she would pick a neon pink bikini which practically revealed her chest.

My eyes turned to Bloom and then to Diana. There was a huge different between the two.

Bloom had no make-up on but looked delightful. Debra had a face full of make up which honestly didn't attract me. Bloom had full breasts, a flat stomach, a tight butt and long legs. Meanwhile Diaspro was nearly flat chested, also very skinny but she had no curves, she also was the same height as Bloom but she was nothing compared to Bloom.

"You should cover up." I muttered. I walked past her and towards the sea.

"You look beautiful Bloom," I heard Stefan from behind me.

"Thank you Stefan, um, If you'll excuse me." I heard Bloom say. I listened as she walked towards Stella and Brandon. "Sorry Brandon but I need Stella."

"Hey dude, what's with you?" Brandon asked.

"Stefan keeps hitting on my girl and I can't even react because no one knows." I said.

"Don't worry Sky. Tomorrow is the day they announce if you and Bloom will be getting engaged." Brandon assured.

"Hopefully they chose for Bloom and I to get married." I said. I don't know what I'd do without Bloom by my side, as my queen, as the mother of my children.

"Brandon come over here!" Stella yelled at Brandon, he walked over towards her. After a few minutes Brandon came back to my side.

"Whats up?" I asked.

"Bloom wants you to meet her in the bottom section downstairs. There is a hidden door behind the book shelf." Brandon said before walking away.

I looked around to see if Bloom was around but she was obviously already there. I made an excuse and then stepped towards the bottom. Once I went behind the bookshelf I saw Bloom in her beautiful and very flattering red bikini.

"Bloom," I said breathlessly. I walked towards her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I smashed my lips on to hers and drowned my self in her beautiful scent.

"Sky, I love you to." Bloom said straight after I pulled apart.

"You do?" I asked with wide eyes. Bloom nodded. I bit my lip and smiled down at her. I was about to kiss her again when Bloom stopped me.

"No Sky we can't get carried away we have to get back." Bloom said. I nodded and pulled away from her.

"I'll see you upstairs." I said. Bloom smiled at me before she walked away. I watched her tight butt as she walked towards the door. I was right, it is very tight.


	18. Chapter 18

**My Sister's Fiancé. **

**Thank you for the reviews, I enjoy reading them but keep 'em coming! I love writing this story.**

**I am so angry right now, I totally had to re-write this whole chapter after writing down 3, 000 words.**

_**Bloom's POV.**_

"Welcome everyone once again to the annual meeting of the royals of Magix and councilmen of the universe." The first councilman said.

I sighed nervously and watched as he spoke into his microphone. This meeting only consisted of kings, queens and their heirs and anyone else who was involved in the matters.

"Today is an important day for some of you because some of these decisions will change the rest of your lives." The third councilman said.

"First matter of the day is for Andromanias. The rulers of the kingdom are Andrew and his wife Karina, the problem was that Andrew's brother, Thomas wants the throne next but legally it is Alexis, Andrew and Karina's daughters rightful throne." The first councilman said.

"Thomas can you please step up here?" Thomas stood up and walked towards the front of the room next to the councilmen. They sat him down on a chair in front of them and us.

"Explain your side to them men and woman." A councilman said.

"Hello everyone. I am Thomas, and I want the throne to Andromanias because I want a chance to look after my people. Alexis is a child and she is a woman!"

"You sexist bastard! She is just as capable of running things." A royal yelled.

"Shes stupid and laughs at stupid things. She childish and-"

"Finish that sentence and see what happens!" Everyone stared wide eyed at Sky who had stood up and growled those words.

"Settle down Prince Sky." The councilman said. "We studied your problem and have decided that it would be best for Alexis to have the throne unless she wants to give it up when she is older, that will be up to her."

"That is decided. The next subject we are moving on towards is the water litter at Andros."

Seven matters later, the councilman finally said the words I had been waiting for. This was it.

"Now let us discuss the matter of Sparks and Eraklyon's marriage alliance." The first councilman said.

"Out of 600 people 434 people have voted for Bloom and Sky to marry and the rest have voted for Sky not to marry anyone from Sparks." The third councilman said.

"Bloom, Sky and Diaspro please step up." The fifth councilman said. We all stood up and made our way towards the front of the room.

"And we'd like for Oritel, Marion, Samara and Erendor to come up." The second councilman said.

"Oritel and Marion please state your opinions and why and then take a seat back to your original places."

My Dad turned to me an gave me a quick look with a reassuring smile and then turned to the councilmen. "I think I want best for the prince and my girls." Dad muttered.

Mum sighed. "I think Bloom and Sky should get engaged."

I stared at her wide eyed and then I turned to glance at Diaspro who was glaring daggers at mum.

"Thank you." The councilman said, Mum and Dad sat back down and then Erendor and Samara were brought up to the front of the room.

"Now can we have Erendor and Samara up here. Your opinion is very important towards this decision because Sky is your son, this effects him most and your kingdom." The councilman said.

Samara and Erendor made their way towards the front of the room. Erendor cleared his throat.

"Who do you want as your daughter in law and why?" The second councilman said.

"I would pick Bloom for my son, she seems more responsible and would be a great queen," Erendor said stiffly.

"And what about you Samara?" The second councilman asked.

"I want what is best for my son, he would be happier with Bloom because she has a pure heart and will be a great daughter in law." Samara said. She turned towards me and gave me a smile.

I smiled back but did it so no one else would notice.

"Before Bloom and Sky come on to the stage would anyone else like to voice their opinions?" The first councilman said.

"Me!" Everyone turned towards Alexis who was smiling.

"Is that even allowed? To let someone so young on to the-" Someone random was cut off by the fifth councilman.

"Yes it is. Now silence. Princess Alexis please step up." The councilman said.

Alexis father got up with Alexis in his arms and took her towards the front of the room.

"Hi everyone my name is Alexis!" Alexis said. Everyone chuckled despite the awkward tension in the room.

"Hello Alexis. What is your opinion on this matter? Who do you think Prince Sky should marry?"

"Uncle Sky is happier when he's with Bloom. Like when mommy and daddy look at each other! Uncle Sky looks at Bloom like that and I like Bloom better, she's nice." Alexis said.

"Alright thank you for your opinion. Now Prince Sky could you please come up to the front?"

I watched as Sky cleared his throat then glanced at me. He stood up and then made his way to the front agonisingly slow.

"Sky? This is a very important decision for you because not only will this woman become your wife, the queen of your kingdom but she will also carry your child, so chose wisely." The third councilman told Sky encouragingly.

"Okay. So what is your opinion and who would you pick Sky?" A councilman asked.

"I, um want what's best for-" Sky looked up at me before he shook his head.

"Your honest opinion." A councilman said. Sky looked at me apologetically.

"I'm in love with Bloom." Sky blurted. Everyone either gasped or stared at him wide eyed. "I mean, it was obviously first sight because we've never met up or-" The councilman thankfully interrupted.

"Okay we get it. Now for Bloom's opinion. Sky stay where you are." A councilman said.

I got up and walked towards the front. The councilman told me to sit in the seat next to Sky. Like right next to him, the side of our legs were almost touching.

"Bloom. You are the perfect example of an ideal princess in the magical dimension, lots of Prince's are looking for your hand in marriage. What is your opinion?"

"I want what's best for Sky and his kingdom." I said nervously.

"Is that all?" A councilman asked suspiciously.

"Yes." I gulped. I sent Sky an apologetic look before turning back.

"Do you want to marry prince Sky?" The councilman asked me very quickly which made me want to reply even quicker.

"Yes." I blurted. I closed my eyes for a second before opening them to notice Diaspro's glare.

"Okay you both can sit back down in your seats and we want Diaspro up in the front." The councilman said. Sky and I stood up.

After we took our seats Diaspro was sat in the front for questioning.

"Diaspro. Who and why should Sky pick?" A councilman asked getting straight to it.

"Me because I will be the best queen for Eraklyon, my children will be very attractive and I could be a way better wife for Sky." Diaspro said. She smiled at Sky with an attempt to be seductive.

"Alright that is enough!" A councilman said strictly. "Go back to your seat right away."

"Take a breath for five minutes everyone, us councilmen have words to speak."

5 MINUTES LATER.

"Alright everyone hush down. We as councilmen have looked through our decisions thoroughly and have decided that-"

The councilmen all turned towards Sky.

"Sky come up on to stage first!" A councilman interrupted.

Sky nodded and got up from his seat. I watched as he walked on to stage and sat down on a chair.

"Now can we present to you all the future Queen of Eraklyon, she will have the responsibilities of-"

I zoned out as he explained the responsibilities. My eyes turned to Diaspro to see her about to stand up so I turned my attention back to the councilmen.

"...-is Bloom, princess and heir of Sparks. Could you please take your seat beside Sky, your future husband."

My eyes widened and I ignored all of the cheers and congratulations but turned to Diaspro instead who was glaring at me.

"Come on princess get up on stage," Dad ushered. I gulped and nodded, I slowly made my way towards the stage where Sky was. I could see how he was trying to hide the ridiculous smile on his face.

"I love you," Sky whispered into my ear as he grabbed my waist for a hug.

"Okay everyone but the two heirs are dismissed." A councilman announced. I watched as everyone walked out.

Stella gave me a happy smile, Brandon grinned at us, our parents smiled at us proudly but Diaspro was glaring at me with pure hatred. I turned away straight away.

I knew my dad was dragging Diaspro away and I didn't want to watch it at all. All I wanted was to enjoy my time with Sky.

I may seem selfish, stealing my sister fiancé but its not my fault I fell in love with him, its not my fault Diaspro isn't faithful or that she only wants to marry him for her money.


	19. Chapter 19

**My Sister's Fiancé. **

**Thank you for the reviews, I enjoy reading them but keep 'em coming! I love writing this story.**

**Okay so I understand that some of you are very confused. I am definitely continuing this story until the 30****th**** chapter. So there is no need to worry!**

**And another thing guys, I want you to know I appreciate all comments a lot. Your all so supportive but the amount of reviews I get is really small, so I am asking you all- as a favour- if you could leave a review.**

**Also, for people who don't know this: When you comment as a guest only the author can see it once and can't reply. So, if you could log in and then comment I might even write back to you.**

_**Sky's POV.**_

After everyone had cleared out it was only Bloom and I. I could tell the guilt was eating her out alive so I had to distract it.

"Bloom?" I grabbed her face into my hands and made her face me. "Baby come on, were finally officially together isn't this what you wanted?"

"I never thought it would feel like this Sky. I thought we would live happily ever after. I feel bad that I've-"

"Bloom forget about her for today okay?" I told her. Bloom nodded and smiled up at me.

"May we interrupt for a few minutes?" A familiar voice said. The councilmen all stood side by side in front of us.

Bloom pulled away from me with a flushed face. I nodded then sat down in front of them with Bloom on the chair next to mine.

"So the tradition for arranged marriages organised by the council is very important. It is followed every year. We understand that the two people being forced into marriage may not know anything about each other, so we have come up with a rule." A councilman said.

"Its the prince that gets invited to the princesses castle for a week stay so the couple can spend time together. So Sky I suggest you take Bloom to your home, pack bags and then Bloom can portal you into Sparks." A different councilman said.

"We've already spoken to your parents so all you have to do is pack and then were finished." A councilman said.

"Thank you." I said before getting up from my chair and then helping Bloom up as well.

Bloom made a portal to Eraklyon and we both left. Once we got into my bedroom we both relaxed.

"I guess your rooming with me for the week." Bloom said as she took a seat on my bed. I chuckled and grabbed my suitcase from under my bed.

"Make sure to pack underwear and your tooth brush!" Bloom called as she fell back on to the bed and then pulled out her phone.

"Look at that, you already sound like my wife." I teased as I pulled down a couple of boxers out of drawer which I had almost forgotten.

"Get used to it." Bloom said. She stood up and walked over to me. "If you fold it instead of shoving it in there will be more room."

She took my messy pile of boxers and folded them up for me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards me.

Bloom dropped the pile of clothes on to the suitcase and yelped as she was flush against me. I spun her around and connected my lips to her beautiful ones.

After a lot of tongue swapping we pulled away. Bloom stared at me with wide eyes.

"What was that for?" Bloom asked.

"I missed your lips." I said.

"We literally made out last night after we had lunch at Alexis parents house." Bloom said. I smirked at the thought. There would be plenty more of where that came from.

"Come on lets finish your packing." Bloom said. After an hour of packing I was currently pulling my shoes back on when I noticed Blooms back was facing me. So I slapped her butt so hard that it made an echo noise.

"Really?!" Bloom yelled. Her face flushed but the glare was still evident on her face.

"Come on lets go, Your parents are probably waiting for us." I said. Bloom bit her lip and nodded.

"I'm going to portal us to the entrance of Sparks castle instead of my bedroom." Bloom said. I nodded. "Oh and Sky-" I turned around to look at her. "-good luck,"

"Thanks, I'll probably need it." I muttered. Bloom chuckled. I wrapped my arm around it as we stepped through the portal.

We both gazed at the huge castle of Sparks. As we entered there stood a crowd of people waiting to congratulate us.

"I am so happy for you!" Stella yelled as she grabbed Bloom in her arms and they quietly talked.

"Congratulations man, hope your happy." Brandon said. He gave me a bro hug before I was faced with my mother, who was way to shorter than me.

"Thanks man, same for you." I said. Brandon grinned at me before he walked back towards Stella.

"I am so happy." My mums familiar voice said. She squealed like a child and wrapped her arms around me.

"Thanks mum." I said. She patted my back and then pulled back and moved towards Marion, who was gushing to Bloom about how happy she was.

"Well done son," Dad said. He pulled me into a hug.

"For what?" I asked.

"For fighting for her." Dad said. I nodded at him still quite not understanding him.

After a few more people came to congratulate us Bloom and I were seated at a table with Stella, Brandon, Riven and Riven's girlfriend.

"Sky," Bloom called. I turned to look at her only to see a frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You were so deep in thought after you ate your food that you didn't realise everyone has left already." Bloom said. I looked around the room to see a bunch of waiters cleaning up and a few guests making their way out of the room.

"Sorry I'm just tired. Lets go and get some sleep." I said. Bloom nodded and stood up from her chair. I wrapped an arm around her waist and she leaned her head on my shoulder.

We both made our way back upstairs towards Bloom's bedroom. Bloom opened the door and switched the light on.

"Diaspro!" Bloom gasped. Diaspro looked up from the wardrobe she was going through to see us.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bloom's sister yelled back at Bloom.

"What am I doing here? This is my room! Why are you looking through Sky's my wardrobe." Bloom said through clenched teeth.

"Sweet heart calm down. I'll handle this." I whispered into Blooms ear. I turned to Diana and glared at her. "Why are you in here? Get out right now, you are ruining our get-to-know-eachother week."

"You are so pathetic." Dana spat at me. I furrowed my eyebrows but didn't question her because I didn't care about her opinion of me.

"Why do you think he is pathetic?" Bloom asked with her arms crossed and a defensive look on her cute little face.

"He's only marrying you because he's in love with me. He is using you. I mean look at me and then at you. I'm prettier, I'm smarter and I am everything a man wants." Bloom's sister said.

"Don't you dare!" I yelled. "Bloom is perfect, she is everything a man wants. Everything a woman wants to be and she is everyones dream. You are the pathetic one here, you are a face full of make-up and clothes that would fit a baby!"

"Diaspro just get out!" Bloom yelled at her sister. When Diana didn't move I sighed.

"Guards," I yelled. Two armed men came through the doors. "Take Diana and escort her to her parents office and explain to them how she was both bothering and insulting us."

The two guards grabbed her and pulled her out of the room while she yelled at me what her actual name was.

I turned to Bloom and wrapped my arms around her. Bloom snuggled against my body, which she fit perfectly against.

"Let's just go to bed." I said. Bloom nodded and walked over to her pyjama drawer. I watched as she pulled out a pair of shorts and a vest. Bloom must have forgotten I was in the room because she pulled off her dress and took off her heels leaving her in a bra and matching underwear.

My gaze looked her up and down lustfully. I watched as she bent over to pull her shorts up her leg and then pulled on the small tight vest.

"Oh my god!" Bloom squeaked. I looked up at her face from her cleavage to see her starring at me wide eyed. "I'm sorry I forgot you were here." Bloom said.

"It's fine." I said. I was about to go to get changed myself when Bloom squeaked again.

"Sky, your, um, your trousers are-" Bloom stopped when I looked down at my trousers to see the huge bulge in them. I must've gotten aroused when Bloom started undressing.

"Sorry, I'll just go take care of it." I muttered.

"How?" Bloom asked with a frown. She was so innocent it was actually the most adorable thing ever.

"By having a cold shower. It gets rid of it." I explained.

"Oh okay, I just thought you would have to you know." Bloom said shyly.

"What?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"You know, that thing people do when their married." Bloom said.

"What? Sex, are you talking about sex?" I asked. Bloom's cheeks turned a tint of red and she nodded.


	20. Chapter 20

**My Sister's Fiancé. **

**Thank you for the reviews, I enjoy reading them but keep 'em coming! I love writing this story.**

**Some of you told me that Bloom is to innocent. I decided to make her innocent because in my other Bloom X Sky story, she is not so innocent. Check that out by the way(It's called High School)**

**Hi guys! I am sorry for this late update but my family took a surprise vacation to Aruba! It was so fun, the islands and beaches are perfection.**

_**Bloom's POV.**_

"Yes I am talking about that." I muttered. Sky smirked and made his way towards me.

"Whats that word Bloom?" Sky teased. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I am not saying it!" I said.

"Come on, I just want to hear you say it." Sky told me.

"You cant make me." I told him. Sky grabbed my hips and pulled me towards him.

"Are you sure about that?" Sky whispered. I gulped and nodded. I could feel Sky's breath on my ear, it felt hot and heavy; the weird thing was that I actually enjoyed it. "Say it."

"Sex." I blurted. My cheeks felt hot and I felt Sky chuckled beside me.

"Say it until your not embarrassed every time you say it." Sky said. I nodded at him and said it repeatedly. At first I avoided eye contact but got used to it so I was currently starring into Sky's eyes.

"We should stop Sky, your eyes are starting to water." I said before blinking. Sky copied suit and sat down beside me.

"Shall we go to bed?" Sky asked.

I nodded. "Turn around or close your eyes so I can change and no peeking." I said. Sky grinned at me before closing his eyes. I pulled off my clothes which left me in a bra and underwear.

My eyes widened when I realised Sky was peaking. I glared at him which made him snap his eyes closed.

"Sky!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry." He muttered shamefully.

"Turn around I don't trust you anymore." I muttered. He sighed and spun around. I then proceeded to pull my bra off and then pull on a tee shirt and a pair of cotton shorts.

"There I am done, you can turn around." I muttered. Sky spun around and stalked towards me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

"I'm sorry please forgive me." Sky said with a pout on his face. I bit my lip to stop the smile from showing on my face.

"Fine." I said. Sky smiled smugly before he started stripping off his clothes.

"Could you hand me a tee short and pyjama bottoms please?" Sky asked. I spun around and made my way towards the wardrobe and pulled his clothes out to hand them to him.

I then made my way into my bed and snuggled up to the covers. I felt the bed shift when Sky got in, for a few seconds he stayed on his side before sighing and grabbing my hips and pulling me towards his front so we were cuddled together.

"Good night Love," Sky whispered into my ear.

"Good night Sky." I replied back shyly because of how close we were.

THE NEXT MORNING.

"Wake up!" A small but very familiar voice yelled. I groaned but lifted my head slightly to see a hyper Alexis sat on both Sky and I. She was literally sat half on me and half on Sky.

"Jelly bean? What are you doing here?" Sky's voice broke me from my thoughts. I realised his arms were wrapped around me, trapping me.

"Its morning time!" Alexis squealed.

"Alright we'll meet you at the table after we get ready alright?" Sky said. Alexis nodded. She quickly gave us both a small hug before jumping off the bed and running off.

"Had a nice sleep?" Sky asked. I smiled and nodded before sitting up and stretching my arms. "Can I have a good morning kiss?"

"Not until I've brushed my teeth." I said while getting up. He nodded and sat up as well as I made my way to the bathroom to do my usual routine.

After that we made our way to the dinning room where my parents, Sky's parents, Alexis and her parents, Brandon, Stella and Diaspro were sat. We took our seats opposite to Samara and my mum.

"Good morning. How was your first night?" Mum asked.

"It was a great sleep." I told mum. She smiled at me before we all dug into our breakfast.

"I am so happy that Bloom is being welcomed into your family. Our daughter is being taken away from us but I am grateful that such a loving family is taking her. I know for a fact that Sky will take lots of care for her, I can see it in his eyes." Mum said. Her eyes became watery so Dad comforted her.

"We will take great care of Bloom, she is and always has been part of the family, ever since I met her." Samara smiled.

"Slut," Someone muttered. My eyes widened when I realised Diaspro was staring straight at me with a smug look on her face. Everyone turned to her.

"Diaspro!" Dad yelled warningly. "Why don't you two go for a walk in Sparks garden." Dad suggested to Sky and I. Once we both finished we got up and made our way towards her garden.

I hooked my arm around Sky's and we walked around.

"When she called you that I wanted to get up and rip off her fake extensions but I know I can't hit another woman." Sky muttered. I smiled at him and cuddled his side.

"Don't worry about it. Its such a nice day, look how bright the sky looks." I said with a smile. Sky chuckled and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"What shall we do after this?" Sky asked.

"How about we make a list of cliché, stereotypical things couples do and then do them all? We've been shopping, we've been on a romantic walk. You've taken me to the movies, we've done netflixx and chill and you introduced me to Alexis, who is basically your niece." I said.

"Wow we've done more than I've realised." Sky muttered. "Well how about we go to Eraklyon to go horse riding and have a picnic afterwards?"

"Oh my that sounds so perfect right now." I said. Sky smiled at me and leaned down to peck my lips.

"I can't wait until we're married." Sky stated randomly as we took up space on the bench in front of the fountain.

"Me either." I said before leaning my head against his shoulder.

"I got a text from my mother today, at 6AM." Sky said.

"Saying what?" I asked.

"That she can't wait to go wedding dress shopping for you. My parents want the wedding this month but I told them that its your decision." Sky said.

"Really? Does your mother think she'll be able to get everything ready by then because if she can, then lets do it." I said. Sky looked down at me with wide eyes.

"I'll let my mother know. Are you ready for the Eraklyon ball?" Sky asked.

"Yes, but it'll kind of be weird because that ball was originally planned to find the princess of Eraklyon."

"I've found my princess, so this year its going to just be a celebration." Sky said. I bit my lip and nodded nervously.

"I really hope I don't embarrass myself tomorrow." I said.

"You won't." Sky assured.

"Princess Bloom, Prince Sky." A servant bowed in front of us. "Your royal friends have arrived at the yacht and are waiting for you."

I looked up at Sky confused.

"I might have forgotten to mention that we're having a friends only party on the yacht before our outside date." Sky said cheekily.

"Okay lets go. I'm dressed for a yacht party too and I have a bikini on the yacht in the bedroom." I said.

"Your always so organised and prepared. I have no idea how you do it." Sky muttered before grabbing my hand and walking beside me.

We walked on to the yacht to see Stella, Brandon, Riven, Musa, Layla, Nabu, Flora, Helia, Tecna and Timmy.

"Congratulations!" Everyone yelled. Party poppers were blown in our face, balloons were decorating the yacht and champagne glasses were spread around.

"Oh my god!" I yelled in surprise before I was enveloped in hugs by the girls. I looked over to Sky to see him being congratulated by his buddies.

"Thank you so much for this girls! It was unnecessary." I smiled. The girls pulled me over to a small seating place before we all got into conversation about things like the wedding, Eraklyons ball and other parties.


	21. Chapter 21

**My Sister's Fiancé. **

**Thank you for the reviews, I enjoy reading them but keep 'em coming! I love writing this story.**

_**Sky's POV.**_

Today was the Eraklyon ball. I was so excited for Bloom's introduction to Eraklyon as their future queen.

Last night I had taken Bloom out for the date I had told her. It was a picnic out in the field and a few other small romantic gestures.

I had prepared everything today, my suit, Bloom's matching dress, the engagement announcement speech, the special dance and of course Bloom helped with décor, we didn't just spend all that time making out.

"You done bro? Everyone's downstairs except Sparks family. They will be arriving after you and your family give your speech. Bloom asked me to video your speech so she could see it later." Brandon said. I nodded before adjusting my tie and then making my way out.

I had the Eraklyon crown placed on my head. My parents both walked behind me as we made our way down the stair case in front of everyone.

We stood on the stage. My dad took the mic first and spoke a few words of the history of Eraklyon, then my mother took the mic and spoke about how proud she was of the progress I have made to improve Eraklyon for its people.

"Now I'd like to hand over the mic to my son, the new king of Eraklyon, who will be announcing his future bride today." Mum finished off. She handed me the mic and I cleared my throat.

"Hello everyone, thank you all for coming to celebrate this joyous occasion. Eraklyon has finally found its future queen. She is everything we all have wished for, with a true pure heart and love for others. She will treat everyone with respect and will be a great future wife for me." I announced.

"I'd like for you all turn to the entrance to see your future queen of Eraklyon." I said. I was so excited to see Bloom in her gown for the first time. I knew for a fact that I would be blown away.

The crowd turned around to see the door open. I watched with wide eyes as Bloom's parents walked in and behind them stood Bloom. She wore a light blue gown with sparkles that lit up due to the lighting of the hall.

She had a kind smile on her face.

"Princess Bloom of Sparks." I announced while in a daze. All I could think of was how beautiful she looked, her hair was down cascading down her shoulders and back. Her head was empty, I couldn't wait for the Eraklyon tiara to be placed on her head.

I watched as Bloom followed her parents to the stage. My eyes followed her every single move. She got on to stage and came to stand next to me.

I moved closer to her and wrapped my arm around her waist.

"I love you." I whispered. I watched as she smiled.

"I love you to Sky," She said looking up at me.

"-so please raise your glasses for Bloom and Sky's real love marriage that will create a perfect bond between both Sparks and Eraklyon." Bloom's dad finished off the speech with. He turned to his daughter and smiled.

A waiter gave us a glass of champagne each and we clunked our glasses before taking a sip.

"You look beautiful." I said. Bloom blushed before smiling at me.

"Thank you, you look handsome as well. I'm still shorter than you in these killer heels." Bloom told me. I looked down and caught a glimpse of her heels, they did look painful but I bet if she lifted her dress the shoes would make her legs look irresistible.

I must've been starring at her shoes because she gave me an odd look.

"Do the diamonds intrigue you?" She teased. I frowned at her. "The crown suits you."

I smirked while looking down at her, that was definitely a big boost to my ego.

"You'll look twice as better as me with the tiara on." I said.

"Oh my god I forgot that I get given the tiara today. Oh gosh what if I drop it?" Bloom asked me while nervously biting my lip.

"You won't trust me." I reassured. She nodded her head at me. After the speeches were done we all took our seats.

Bloom and I were sat on a four person table. I sat next to Brandon with Bloom opposite me and Stella next to her.

"That was an amazing speech Sky!" Alexis said. She had ran over to our table away from her parents to sit on my lap.

"Thank you jelly bean." I replied.

"I haven't seen it yet, I'll have to watch it when I get home since I asked Brandon to video it for me." Bloom said.

"You look great tonight Bloom. No wonder Sky chose you to be Eraklyon's queen, you look so good in light blue." Stella teased. I watched Bloom as she rolled her eyes and returned the compliment.

"Can it beat a bad person?" Alexis voice brought me out of deep thought. She sat there looking at Bloom with excitement on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"She's asking about the dragon fire power." Bloom explained. I bit my lip and nodded, the thought of Bloom in her fairy outfit made me kind of hot.

"Why don't you hold Alexis?" I asked Bloom. She gave me the 'I know what you did' face before taking Alexis on to her lap.

I watched as both Bloom and Alexis chatted. This is another thing I love about Bloom, she was great with kids. I love her and there are millions of reasons why.

"Why are you smiling like a goof ball?" Bloom asked. I looked up and frowned at her. "Not that it is not cute."

"I was thinking about how great you are with children." I said. Bloom smiled at me.

"I'm a young lady Sky!" Alexis whined. "How many times do I have to tell you that I am old and not young."

"I'm sorry Jelly bean." I apologised. Alexis huffed before giving me a smile.

After the food which Bloom and I picked out when we were planning together. All young couples to be wed, engaged were all led to the dance floor. I stood up and walked over to Bloom.

"May I have this dance?" I asked politely. Bloom smiled and then took my hand.

I led her to the centre of the dance floor, while a soft song came on. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around my neck and we danced rythmatically.

"I'm surprised to say I am enjoying this night very much." Bloom whispered. I looked down at her.

"I've enjoyed to. I will miss you when you leave tonight, I cannot wait until the wedding so we can spend every single night together." I said.

"Me to. Tomorrow Stella and I are going shopping for bridesmaids dresses and my wedding dress. Once we've figured out the colour of the bridesmaids dresses, I'll let you know so they can match to the grooms men." Bloom rambled.

"I'm glad, I'll go out tomorrow with my mother and look for things as well." I said. Bloom smiled.

"I'm glad your giving loads of effort towards the wedding. My mum told me my dad just sat back and let my mum plan the whole thing." Bloom said.

"If it involves you then I am definitely getting involved." I teased.

"Can Princess Bloom and Prince Sky come on to stage." Bloom and I looked up at the stage to see my parents stood there.

We both walked towards the stage.

"We would like to place the tiara of Eraklyon on our future queen." My dad spoke. My mum walked towards me with a royal pillow cushion and the tiara placed on delicately.

Bloom smiled at my mum. Mum signalled me over so I could placed the tiara on top of Blooms head.

I lifted the tiara and looked down at Bloom, who was looking back at me. I placed the tiara on her head.

The crowd of people clapped and cheered, photos were taken so I wrapped my arm around Bloom's waist and smiled at the camera.


	22. Chapter 22

**My Sister's Fiancé. **

**Thank you for the reviews, I enjoy reading them but keep 'em coming! I love writing this story.**

_**Bloom's POV.**_

I woke up to a delightful treat. They stood on my dresser with a single note beside them. A basket of a beautiful selection of flowers, from my first favourite to my last.

The note had made me smile, I knew it had put me in an amazing mood all day already.

_Hello beautiful,_

_I thought I would send these flowers to you to give you a good morning. I hope you enjoy your day of shopping, the few stores that you are going today all include a little surprise for my beautiful future wife. I cannot wait to see your beautiful smile tomorrow. I Love You. _

_Your true love Sky._

After my shower I got dressed into a baby purple dress with straps and a V neckline. I wore a pair of nude heels and carried a matching nude hand bag.

I decided to wear the cute silver heart necklace Sky had given me. It kept reminding me of him and the lovely gesture he had done this morning.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Stella rang my phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, I'm outside store number one. Meet me there, I'll text you the addresses for all the shops." Stella said.

"Thanks," I said. She hung up before texting me the address I portalled to the first shop.

Once I got there I saw Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Layla. I smiled at the girls.

"I seriously can't wait for today!" I squealed before reaching over and pulling them into a group hug.

"This store looks amazing." Flora said. I nodded and we all headed in.

"You must be Bloom?" The shop owner said. I nodded with a smile. "Take a seat over there, I will bring over cake samples and champagne."

We all sat down on leather white chairs with tiny pearls on the edges of each seat. There were several mirrors lined up on the wall behind the circle of chairs and several changing rooms beside each one.

"This place is serious fancy!" Stella squealed. We all gossiped while waiting for the woman.

She came back in a tray trolley. She passed us all glasses of champagne and slices of cakes, her sisters company owned a bakery which was wiling to do Sky and I's wedding cake.

"Here is a book full of colours and fabrics, some have photos beside them to show you how they would look." Jennifer, the shop assistant said.

"What colour are you looking for Bloom?" Layla asked.

"I was thinking either a red or violet." I suggested. For half an hour we all looked for different shades and finally found the perfect one.

After a while we looked at different materials and then Jennifer showed us hundreds of millions of dresses. We all finally decided on three choices and the girls went to try them on.

"While the girls are changing, your fiancée wanted me to give you this gift. He said that he had told you about the small gifts he wanted to give you." Jennifer said, I smiled at her and took the gift.

"Thank you." I said. Jennifer left so I could have some privacy. I unwrapped the blue wrapping paper. It revealed a small box.

I opened the box to see a beautiful pair of diamond earrings. They weren't to big but they were perfect for my ears.

_Everyone knows at any wedding you always have something new, something blue and something borrowed. Here's something new for you my sweetheart. - Sky_

I smiled, he remembered that I told him I didn't want to wear to much jewellery since the tiara was very full of diamonds.

I was about to whip my phone out to thank Sky but the girls came out the room wearing the violet dress.

"They are beautiful!" I yelled. The girls cheered. We all decided on Violet dresses with silver coloured accessories. We then purchased the dress and the girls then led me to a shoe boutique.

After trying cute shoes after cute shoes we finally found a pair of nude coloured Louboutin sandal heels with diamonds on the straps. Once we purchased the shop owner came up to me.

He grinned at me. "Here you go Bloom, your fiancé asked me to pass this on to you."

I smiled at him and looked down at the small box. I unwrapped it to see a small note.

_Hello again sweetheart, I hope you like this whole mysterious thing going on. *__**Insert winky face**__* Here is the something blue. I love you xx - Sky._

I grinned and opened the small box, it was something very cheeky. It was a small tiny pair of underwear which was blue.

I bit my lip and definitely didn't open the box fully. I stuffed it into my bag and tried to hide my blush.

Luckily none of the girls saw, after a while we went shopping for accessories and make-up. We decided on small silver necklaces for the bridesmaids and a diamond brooch for the girls to style their hair the same way.

Once we'd paid the person at the counter the shop owner once again came up to me. She smiled at me before handing me a small box.

I smiled at her before pulling the ribbon open and reading the card.

_Hello once again firefly, this is the last one, as you can tell this is the something borrowed one. Here is an antique Eraklyon clip. All future queens wear this for good luck, and so far they have had a lot of luck. I love you xx_

"Is that a cute note from Sky?" Musa asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, he has been the cutest," I giggled like an idiot. Musa chuckled at me before we all headed outside only to see a huge limo parked outside.

"Bloom?" The driver asked.

"Yes?"

"Prince Sky of Eraklyon has asked you to step into the limo with your bridesmaids for a girls night out which he has organised." The driver asked.

"Really?" I asked, he nodded and smiled.

We all got into the limo, then the limo driver passed me a golden envelope.

_To Bloom,_

_I know this is a surprise and I really hope you enjoy it. These couple weeks have been stressful for you so I decided that you deserve a girls night out. First of all I have planned for you to go to the salon and get whatever you want treated(I'll pay). And then I have set up a picnic on a small park on top of the hill because of the weather and then you girls can go to a small night club that I have rented for you for the night until 12, which is when the limo will come and take you to a luxurious 5 star hotel. _

_Enjoy sweetheart, I love you_

_From Sky._

He was the best man I had ever met, what a surprise, this is why he was so perfect. When I got to the hotel I am definitely going to face time him so I can see his handsome face.

I informed the girls about what Sky did and they all coed at how romantic he was. The whole night was perfect, I loved how he was.

I hurriedly showered and then put on my pyjamas before jumping into bed and pulling out my Face time console. I quickly rang Sky with video chatting.

"He sweetheart!" I heard. I turned to my face time console and smiled widely. "Did you have a good time?"

"I am so shocked at what you did. I would so reward you right now." I muttered the last part.

I giggled when I heard Sky groan.

"Don't put any inappropriate thoughts into my head now sweetheart," Sky said huskily.

"How was shopping?" Sky asked.

"It was great! We found everything we needed. I'll send you a picture of the bridesmaids dress so you can match the boy outfits. I unfortunately didn't get my dress today so I'll probably go back tomorrow." I explained.

"Did you get the three traditional wedding gifts?" Sky asked. My eyes widened at the reminder.

"I cannot believe you gifted me underwear!" I yelled. Sky smirked.

"I can't wait to see you in blue." Sky said, he bit his lip.

"Sky!" I yelled.

After that we spoke for another 3 hours before we both fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**My Sister's Fiancé. **

**Thank you for the reviews, I enjoy reading them but keep 'em coming! I love writing this story.**

_**Sky's POV.**_

Today was the day of my bachelor party, it was the day before my wedding. The big day that would change my life forever.

I couldn't wait to see Bloom, it had been three days since her shopping trip, last night she had text me telling me she had the wedding dress picked out and I had told her that the boys and I had picked out the grooms men suits.

After I sent her a picture and she gave me approval I was satisfied. I was glad she liked my choice.

I quickly finished getting dressed before exiting my room and heading towards my one and only meeting of the day. It was with a bunch of random royals.

I walked into the room only to see my worst night mare; Bloom's sister and to make it worse she was sat beside me.

In these kind of meetings everyone had a specific seat and if there even was a spare seat I would've sat in it. I awkwardly and silently made my way to my seat.

Once I sat down I cleared my throat.

"Hello everyone, thank you all for coming." My dad, Erendor said. Everyone nodded civilly. "I know some of you have busy schedules, especially my son Sky because he will be getting married soon."

"Congratulations." and "Well done," and "I am happy for you's" Were heard through out the room. I thanked everyone with a small smile only because my marriage with Bloom was mentioned.

Halfway through the meeting I felt something on my thigh, I looked down at a hand, at first I was confused until I realised, it was the sl*ts hand so I shoved it off.

"You better stop." I growled loudly.

"You know you want me," She attempted to seduce me. I glared at Diana or what ever the hell her name was.

"Look here, you might not get this but Bloom is my future wife and will be. I will not let some jealous sl*t like you to ruin my wedding or anything to do with Bloom." I whispered yelled.

"I am better than her-"

"No your not and you will never be the person Bloom is. She is perfect and will be without all that make-up plastered on her face, she doesn't have to act like a sl*t to get what she wants." I yelled before getting out of my seat and glaring at her.

"Guards get her out, I don't want her in Eraklyon ever again. We don't accept whores here." I shouted before running up the stairs to my room.

I pulled out my phone and rang Bloom's phone.

"Hello?" Her sweet voice came through.

"Hey babe." I said.

"Oh no, what happened?" Bloom asked.

"I was at a meeting and your sister was there, she tried seducing me and I got pissed and jumped out of my seat and got angry and said a few words about how much I love you and only you-"

"Baby? Calm down." I nodded to myself.

"Okay, I'm calm." I said.

"Good, don't worry Diaspro is here and my dad is handling here, she's been escorted by Eraklyon guards who are explaining what she did." Bloom said.

"Good, she deserves a punishment." I said angrily. "How are you doing sweetheart? I apologise for the angry call."

"It's fine baby. Its been great so far, the flowers have arrived at the venue and the cake has been made. I'll send you a picture, it'll blow your mind." Bloom said excitedly.

"Me too, I can't wait for tomorrow. I love you but I have to go I just had a text from Brandon telling me he's here." I said into the phone.

"I love you to baby, enjoy. Make sure to call me tonight, even if your drunk because you say such cute and embarrassing things when your drunk." Bloom said.

"I love you," I said with a chuckle before hanging up.

I then proceeded with making my way downstairs and meeting Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Mason, Ryan, Johan, Peter and a few other boys, we were all going to watch our favourite soccer team win a match and then get drunk at a wrestling match before making our way to our homes ready for the wedding tomorrow.

We decided it would be more fun to ride our levabikes instead of a limo driving us because we could race. We all raced down to the soccer track where Eraklyon soccer team was verse Solaria soccer team.

We sat down in our VIP section and ordered beers and food, even though we had eaten.

"Cheers to my best mate getting married to his girl!" Brandon yelled. All boys raised their beers and then we all chugged them down.

"So, you and Bloom planning to have kids? The council said they want an heir after 7 months of marriage or less." Timmy asked. I shrugged.

"We probably will have a kid but not because of the heir thing." I told them.

"That's good, imagine being born only for the purpose of becoming an heir." Ryan muttered.

"True," One of the boys said. For the rest of the game we cheered and shared stories and idea's on the kid the boys had decided I am going to have.

After the game the boys and I headed to the local pub after the wrestling match, we had the pub to ourselves, and all challenged each other on gaming consoles and drank beer.

Honestly, being a guy that is all I wanted to do. Someone who was clearly single attempted to make me go to a strip bar but I denied, why would I want to look at other women when I already have the perfect one.

I sighed and took a sip of my beer, we were currently watching Brandon and Riven race to see who would have to perform the forfeit of having to eat a raw onion and squeeze a whole lemon into their mouth.

I stood up quickly and pulled out my phone before making my way out.

"Hey Sky!" Bloom said.

"Hey, sorry for interrupting your girls night but I missed you," I said.

"I miss you too baby, what are you guys up to now?" Bloom asked humming.

"We just finished the wrestling match which was epic, now we're at Eraklyon's local pub to celebrate the soccer team winning. They boys are drinking beer and playing games,"

"Isn't that what you do on a normal night when the boys come over?" Bloom asked.

"Honestly it is but I don't mind it." I shrugged even though she couldn't see me.

"So your not going to any clubs?" Bloom asked, I could tell she was biting her lip.

"No, after an hour, the boys and I will probably call it a night. I'm quite tired, plus I have to wake up early tomorrow." I said.

"Oh, thank god." Bloom sighed. I smirked. "I love you baby but I have to go. I'm finishing my nails so I'll call you later tonight to say good night." Bloom said, I could hear her blow me a kiss and then hang up.

I put my phone back in my pocket and made my way back in.

"Brandon won!" I heard someone yell. I chuckled and walked in just in time to see Riven biting into a raw onion and then squeezing a lemon down his throat.

After that the boys and I stayed for an hour or two before all going back to Eraklyon castle and going to our designated rooms.

As soon as I got in, I showered and then put on a pair of boxers and sitting down in bed.

I pulled out my face time app and face time'd Bloom, she answered straight away.

"Once sec," I heard her whisper into the dark. I heard shuffling before a light turned on and there was Bloom in all her beauty with her hair up and in a small night dress.

"Just wanted to say good night before going to sleep." I told her. She smiled at me.

"I don't know if I will be able to sleep! I am so excited." Bloom squealed.

"Come on sweetheart you have to get your rest," I said. She frowned before we both got into conversation for an hour. After that we both said good night and fell asleep ready for our wedding.


	24. Chapter 24

**My Sister's Fiancé. **

**Thank you for the reviews, I enjoy reading them but keep 'em coming! I love writing this story.**

**Wow guys, first of all before I start writing this special wedding chapter I would like to thank you all so much.**

**When I first started writing this story I thought I was writing it for myself to take up my time and fill up my day but then people started asking for more, I started getting more reviews and several people started favouriting this story!**

**During the past few days, I've had several emails of reviews, follows, favourites and other things! I cannot believe you guys are so supportive. This is a shout out to all my awesome readers.**

**Remember if you love Bloom X Sky stories then check my page out for my three others stories which are complete.**

**I appreciate all the reviews unfortunately I can't reply because I receive them on my phone, via email which doesn't let me reply. I do read them I promise.**

_**NO POV FOR THIS CHAPTER.**_

Today was the day; Bloom and Sky's big day, the day they had been awaiting. It was time for them to get ready for the biggest change they had yet to see.

Bloom was currently in her room getting her hair done by a hair stylist, her make up was soon to be done and then her clothes and accessories were to be fitted straight after.

Mean while Sky was at the venue of the wedding ceremony to look over the decorations, he was checking over all the small details like the seating plan, the dance floor, the music and he had met the vicar that was getting them married for the third time to confirm things.

The food was exactly how Bloom and him had chosen it, it looked beautiful, not all the meals were cooked yet but the chef had cooked one for Sky to taste test.

Brandon and Sky were looking around the tables to look for anything they didn't like. At first the stage was set up wrong so they adjusted that but other than that everything was fine.

It was time for Sky to go back to Eraklyon and get ready for the big moment.

Bloom bit her lip as the door opened, she was currently stood at the front of the altar with her father by her side and hundreds of wedding guests starring back at her.

At the end of the altar stood Sky, the vicar and beside them were Sky's five best men and on the other side were the five bridesmaids.

Bloom nervously took a step forward.

"Don't worry princess, if you trip over I'll help you back up." Oritel whispered into Bloom's ear.

"Your not helping Dad!" Bloom muttered through her smile. They continued down the altar.

Sky's eyes widened as he watched his beauty walk down the altar. She was the only thing his eyes could see, her dress was tight and then flowed out, she was showing a small amount of cleavage which was modest but enough to make him want to stare at it.

"Close your mouth dude," Sky heard Brandon whisper as Bloom was three feet away.

Oritel felt nervous, he was basically about to let a man take his daughter away from him. He slowly handed Bloom's hand to Sky's open and offered hand.

"Take care of her or else." Oritel whispered to Sky before giving Bloom a kiss on her forehead.

Bloom and Sky held both hands as the vicar told them. They both zoned out as they starred into each others eyes.

A blush covered Bloom's cheeks as she caught Sky looking down at her cleavage in front of everyone.

After their special vows they both waited for the words to come...

"...You may now kiss your bride." The vicar told Sky, Bloom and the whole crowd watched as Sky cupped Bloom's face and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I can't wait to kiss you properly," Sky whispered into her ear before letting go and turning to the crowd. Bloom followed and they both smiled at the crowd when they started clapping and cheering.

"Congratulations guys!" Stella cheered. The group of bridesmaids and grooms men were surrounding Bloom and Sky as they sat at the wedding party table.

As soon as the ceremony was over everyone made their way to the venue where they would have their first dance as a married couple, eat food and the wedding party would do their speeches.

"I can't believe I'm a married woman now!" Bloom squealed back to Stella. They all chuckled while watching the scene.

"So where have you guys planned the honeymoon?" Riven asked with a smirk.

Bloom turned to Sky. "We decided since I planned most of the wedding that Sky got to chose where the honeymoon would be."

"Bloom doesn't know where it is yet, its a surprise so don't say anything." Sky said towards Brandon and Stella.

"Brandon and Stella get to know but I don't!" Bloom whined. Sky rolled his eyes and kissed her forehead.

Everyone got into their chatter, they were all sat around the square table of the wedding party, in front of the room and next to the dance floor.

Sky sneakily leaned over towards Blooms ear. "Have I told you, you look ravishing."

Bloom's eyes widened and she starred at him. "Shut up, someone will hear you!" Bloom whispered to him. Sky's grin widened and he sat there with a satisfied smirk.

Bloom and Sky were currently sat on their own, enjoying time together when someone came up to them.

"Look at the happy couple," A familiar voice sneered. Bloom looked up at her younger adopted sister.

"Diaspro?" Bloom muttered.

"You have some serious guts, you little wh*re. First you take my plans of ruling Eraklyon, then you marry my man and last you don't have the decency to invite me to the wedding." Diaspro practically screamed at the couple.

"I suggest you get out-" Sky started to speak but Bloom interrupted him.

"I'm sorry Diaspro but mum told me that it would be better for you if you didn't come-" Bloom was interrupted.

"Diaspro!" Oritel's voice suddenly yelled out. He walked towards the three and glared at Diaspro. "Get out here now," He told Diaspro, they both walked out the room.

"Sorry about that sweetheart, we tried to stop her." Marion told her daughter. Bloom smiled at her before walking back over to Sky and leaning her had against his chest.

"Are you alright?" Sky whispered. Bloom nodded.

"I'm just tired." Bloom whispered.

"Do you want to do our first dance as a married couple?" Sky whispered into her ear.

Bloom looked up and bit her lip. She nodded her head at her husband before taking her hand. He led her towards the dance floor and placed his hands around her waist.

"So, how are you feeling?" Sky asked his wife, he looked down at her with love and concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine, my head hurts but today has been great, I got married and got to spend the day with everyone I love and after tonight I get to go on holiday!" Bloom said. Sky chuckled.

"I'm glad. I can see that your wearing the something new, something borrowed but are you wearing the something blue?" Sky asked with a cheeky smile on his face.

Bloom flushed underneath her make-up and looked down in embarrassment. He took that as a yes and had to contain himself from pulling her into his arms and having his way with her.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" A voice through the microphone called out.

Everyone turned towards the stage and watched Brandon as he spoke.

"I would like to make a toast, to the happy couple but mainly to my best friend Sky, sorry Bloom." Brandon said cheekily. Bloom rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Today my best friend got married, he is no longer a single man. So where do I start with Sky? Well for starters he's…handsome, witty, intelligent, he's char… charm…. Sorry…Sky …. I'm having trouble reading your handwriting, you can tell me the rest later." Brandon joked, the crowd erupted in laughs and chuckles.

"But on a serious note now guys, I would like for us all to make a toast to the happy couple, may they live happily. Cheers!" Brandon said before taking a sip of his champagne glass. Everyone joined him in taking a sip before clapping and cheering. Brandon smiled at the crowd before taking his seat.

"That was a good one bro," Sky whispered to his best friend before turning back to his wife.

"Hello everyone can I get your attention for my maid of honour speech." Stella said into the microphone. Everyone chuckled before turning to her.

"God, I am so nervous for this." Stella muttered. Everyone chuckled. "As most of you guys know Bloom is my best friend, hence why I am the maid of honour and before you ask, yes I did help pick out her

beautiful dress."

"I am so glad that my best friend has found the perfect man for her because she deserves it because how much of an amazing person she is. I honestly hope your happy for the rest of you lives and I can't wait to be an aunt very soon!"

Everyone started whispered and Stella's eyes widened when she realised she made it sound like Bloom is pregnant.

"Not that she is pregnant yet!" She finished off. "So for the second time lets raise our glasses." Everyone raised their glasses and then cheered as Stella made her way off the stage.

"Thanks Stell," Bloom said to her best friend as they shared a hug. "God you've made me cry!" Bloom whispered into the hug.

"It's time to cut the cake!" Someone random yelled through the crowd of people. Bloom turned to Sky and they both stood up and were led towards a table with the 7 tier cake on it.

Bloom picked up the cutting knife and Sky placed his hand on top of hers. They cut a small slice of cake. Sky picked up a small square and placed it in front of Bloom's mouth, she opened the her mouth and bit a small amount off. Bloom then picked up a squared piece of cake and squished it against Sky's mouth. Everyone burst into chuckles/

The flash of cameras and people cheering were seen and heard.

"That was so exhausting." Bloom said quietly. Bloom and Sky had currently drove back to the Eraklyon castle to spend their first night as husband and wife.

They both had to get their rest because the next morning they were going to fly off to their honey moon for two weeks.

"I know sweetheart, lets get a good rest ready for tomorrow." Sky told her, she nodded and rested her head against him.

"Sky?" Bloom muttered. She looked down because of the blush gracing her face.

"Hmm," He mumbled.

"I'm tired." Bloom started off. "So can we do it tomorrow?" She covered her face with her hair.

"Do what sweetheart." Sky asked her with a frown.

"Sex," She blurted before looking up at him. Sky's eyes widened. The wedding had taken his mind off the night.

He looked down at his wife and bit his lip, he did want to do it but she was exhausted and there was family sleeping in Eraklyon castle so they would have to be quiet. It would be better if they did it on the honey moon.

"That's fine sweetheart, whatever you want." Sky said. "I'm kind of tired to," Sky lied, he didn't want her to feel bad so he agreed.

"I'm glad, it'll be better on holiday," Bloom said. Sky smirked and nodded towards her words.

They opened the door to their brand new bedroom. During the wedding they had hired movers to move all of Bloom's things into the room.

"I can't get over how much I love this room." Bloom told Sky. He leaned down and pecked her lips.

They both changed, did their night routines, although it did take Bloom a while to wash her make-up off and take out all the clips from her hair but soon enough they both were laying comfortably in bed.

"Good night sweetheart," Sky whispered into the love of his life's ear.

"I love you," Bloom whispered into his chest.

"I love you to," Sky kissed her forehead before closing his eyes and letting the blackness takeover.

**THE END.**


	25. Chapter 25

**My Sister's Fiancé. **

**Thank you for the reviews, I enjoy reading them but keep 'em coming! I love writing this story.**

**Hi guys, this is winxclublover1999. I'm just here to update you about this story. I know a lot of you are confused but I'm just going to let you know that this is the last chapter of this story. I'm sorry but lately its been hard to try to update, I've been struggling because the past few days have been hard for me.**

**I would tell you but I feel like most of you just want to read the update and then finish the story.**

**So here it is.**

**This is an epilogue for this story. I've decided just to get over it and end it but once I get everything together I will start a brand new story so feel free to give me suggestions in the comments.**

**Thank you for all being supportive towards my stories.**

**Sky's POV. **

"Sky!" My wife yelled. I watched amused as she ran out of the bathroom with one shoe on, her hair in her face and the back of her dress completely open. "Sky, why are you laughing this isn't funny. Our sons engagement party starts in 20 minutes and I'm no where near done!"

"Alright sweetheart," I said walking towards her. "First off, lets get this hair out of your beautiful face." I pushed her hair back revealing her pouty lips.

"Why don't you take off your shoe first and I'll do up the back of your dress." I told her. I reached over and pulled up the zip of her dress.

"Thank you handsome, I don't know what I'd do without you." Bloom sighed, I grinned at her. I watched as Bloom walked over to the bed and took a seat. She pulled on her high heels and did the straps.

"Should a pregnant woman be wearing shoes like those?" I asked with a frown.

"I'm 2 months pregnant!" She shrieked at me before glaring.

I guess her hormones had already kicked in.

"What did you just say!" I looked up to see Bloom glaring at me.

Shit did I just say that out loud?

"Yes!" I looked up at my incredibly angry; but hot wife starring at me like she wanted to gauge my eyes out.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it," I mumbled eyeing her cautiously. The last time I offended my wife, who was pregnant at the time was not a

fun time to remember.

"If I'm so god damn annoying as a pregnant woman, maybe you should consider using a bloody condom instead of being impatient." She yelled.

"I-I'm sorry." I stutter out not knowing what else to say. I slowly walked towards her and wrap an arm around her waist, before she reacts I lean in and kiss her.

After a small amount of time we pull apart. I stare into my wife's face with an apologetic smile.

She finally sighs. "Your forgiven, now hurry with your tie." She said sternly before walking over to her dresser.

I sighed before turning back to the mirror and finishing my tie.

"Mum!" A familiar voice yelled. Bloom and I turned to our daughter who looked panicked.

"What's wrong Alyssa?" Bloom asked. I frowned as I watched my panicked ten year old daughter.

"Mum, Daniel is being a moron again! He's shouting at the florists for something tiny!" Alyssa yelled.

Alyssa was Bloom and I's daughter, she was a ten year old sassy little stubborn diva; just like her mother. She didn't believe in violence and had a heart made of sunshine and gold, when she wasn't being a diva.

Daniel happened to be the son of ours, who's engagement party we were attending.

"Alright I'll go see what's going on. That boy has a big temper." I muttered the last bit. I walked over to Bloom and pecked her lips and then walked towards my daughter and kissed her forehead.

"Make sure Daniel calms down." Bloom yelled. I nodded before closing the bedroom door and walking down.

I headed downstairs towards the hall where the venue for the party was.

Daniel stood there shouting at a poor man who looked scared to death.

"Daniel!" My voice boomed out. My son turned around and stared at me. "Stop it! Your mother is stressing because of this night and you starting to argue with people for small things doesn't help her at all."

"Sorry dad but this guys is trying to ruin my engagement party, it has to be perfect-"

"Look son, I know how you feel. I used to want to impress your mother 24/7 but you'll have to speak to your mother about this because she gives better advice." I told him.

He gulped before turning towards the staircase to go see Bloom. I sighed before turning to the florist.

"Fix this mess, bring the flowers my son wants and hurry because the party starts soon." I told the florist. He nodded before scurrying away.

I gave the place a glance before making my way to the office to finish off some work.

**Bloom's POV -**

"You look nice mom," Alyssa told me from her place on the bed.

"Thanks sweetheart, so do you." I smiled at her before returning my gaze back to the mirror.

"Mom!" A loud voice yelled storming into my room. I looked up to see my son stood before me impatiently.

"Did you say sorry to the florist?" Alyssa asked her brother with her eyebrow raised and a hand on her hip. Daniel frowned at her.

"I need advice Mom! I don't want my future wife to not like the party because I want to leave a good impression on her." He said. I sighed before making my way towards him.

Since Daniel was taller than me I had to look up at him.

"Daniel, if this girl truly likes you then anything you choose as yourself will satisfy her. She will be happy with whatever you chose." I told him. He nodded. "And plus, I had a say in the décor so obviously she'll like it." I said cockily.

Daniel chuckled but rolled his eyes.

"Now I know where he got his cockiness from," Alyssa muttered. Daniel glared at his younger sister.

"Alright kids, out now. Alyssa you head to the party and Daniel go and stand by the staircase and wait for your queue to come down." I told them both.

As soon as they left the room, Sky walked in. He looked as handsome as ever.

"Ready? We're going to be called in 2 minutes." Sky said. I nodded and hooked my arm around his. We made our way out, towards the staircase and then made our way down.

"I can't believe our son is getting married, he's so grown up." I whispered to Sky. He replied by pecking my head as we made our way to our designated seats.

Sky and I watched as our son and his future wife walked down the stairs hand in hand. Daniel had a smug smile on his face, while Carly his fiancé smiled shyly at the crowd.

Everyone clapped as the couple made their way towards their seats.

"I can't wait to get married." Sky and I turned to our daughter with a shocked look as she muttered to herself.

"You won't be interacting with boys anytime soon princess, so carry on dreaming." Sky whispered to his daughter. Alyssa frowned.

"Your so bossy!" Alyssa whined. "Mom, tell dad!"

"Hey now! You can't tell on me, it's not like your mother controls me." Sky replied.

"Yeah right dad. You'd do anything Mom wanted in a heart beat because your so so in love." Alyssa replied smugly.

"Bloom tell her how manly and independent I am." Sky told his wife. Bloom nodded.

"He's so manly sweetheart. Stop bullying your dad." I scolded Alyssa, she sniggered in reply.

"She's not bullying me," Sky muttered. Alyssa rolled her eyes before getting up and out of her seat and making her way towards her friends.

"That girl will be the death of me." Sky muttered. I chuckled. "What are you laughing at?" Sky teased.

"Nothing," I bit my lip to stop my smile. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You and I both know how manly you are." I whispered seductively into his ear.

Sky groaned to his quietly, already feeling his arousal springing to life.

"Don't tempt me sweetheart." He growled into my ear. I shivered and stayed quiet, trying my best not to squirm to much.

"Mom, Dad?" Daniel brought me out of thought. He and Carly stood in front of me. I smiled and stood up and gave Carly a hug.

I then turned to a frowning Daniel.

"What?" I asked him.

"Your my mom but you didn't give me a hug." He said. I rolled my eyes before turning to Carly.

"How's your evening going, I really hope you like the venue decorations because Daniel will have my head otherwise." I told my future daughter in law.

"Mom!" Daniel muttered with a sharp glare. Carly chuckled.

"I really love everything. Thank you so much Bloom," Carly said. I smiled at her.

"Oh my sisters calling me over, can I be excused." Carly said. I nodded at her. I watched as Daniel followed his fiance like a puppy with a smile on his face.

"Bloom?" I turned my head to Sky.

"We have to go meet our new alliances sweetheart, are you up for that?" Sky asked. I nodded and stood up.

For the rest of the night, we talked, gossiped and danced with everyone. It was an amazing night celebrating Daniel's engagement everyone had enjoyed it.

**THE END.**

"**Do you think our story should end sweetheart?" Sky whispered into Bloom's ear.**

"**I think we should carry on with it." Bloom looked up at her husband.**

"**I think you two should stop all of this-" Daniel motioned towards Sky and Bloom being so close to each other that they were almost kissing. "-otherwise your children will be sick."**

"**Get out then," Sky muttered towards his son in annoyance.**

"**We're still talking about making stories arent we?" Bloom asked Sky. He stayed silent as Daniel exited the room.**

"**It's exhausting and time consuming," Sky said. "How about, we let the writer take a small break before she starts writing a brand new movie."**

"**That's a good idea baby." Bloom said.**

**Thanks for reading guys!**


End file.
